Mi amada mangaka
by alphaprimus
Summary: Después de los sucesos de Date a Live, todos siguieron con sus vidas, Shidou y Nia mantienen contacto, sus sentimientos aumentaron, ¿Que sera de ellos 2? Descubranlo, En progreso, No es One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos:**** Date a Live es propiedad exclusiva de Tachiba koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**El inicio de todo.**

En ciudad Tenguu, vemos a un joven de aproximadamente 17 a 18 años de edad de nombre Itsuka Shidou intentado hacer unos dibujos convincentes para su clase en la universidad, pero no le salían como el quería.

-Rayos. No, no, no.-Dice arrugando las hojas de papel y arrojándolas a la basura.

-Onii-chan, es casi hora de comer, por favor haz la comida.-Dice una joven de unos 13 a 14 años de edad, cabello y ojos rojos. Su nombre Itsuka Kotorri hermana menor adoptiva del joven.

-Ah. Rayos no me he dado cuenta de como a volado el tiempo gomene Kotori ya bajo a empezar con la comida.-Dice Shidou.

-No importa se que estas ocupado con la universidad, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunta Interesada Kotori.

-Ah, es una tarea para dentro de unos días. Es crear un pequeño manga con personajes y diálogos, pero no me sale los dibujos, a pesar de que son aceptables, no me salen como desearía hace falta algo no se que es y me estoy desquiciando por esto.-Declara un estresado joven.

-A, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda o asesoría a Nia? Tu sabes bien que ella trabaja con esto, además siempre se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarte si lo necesitas.-Dice Kotori intentando ayudar a su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero interrumpirla. Tu sabes que esos plazos de entrega no se le pueden atrasar ni un poco.-Dice Shidou.

-Solo llámale y pregúntale que si puede no pierdes nada, a sí. Llamaron tou-san y Kaa-san que llegan hoy dentro de unas horas.-Dice Kotori para cerrar la puerta para bajar a ver televisión.

_-"Supongo que tiene razón, no me queda de otra".-_Piensa Shidou.

Toma su teléfono y busca el numero de la persona que desea llamar, presiona el botón en la pantalla y empieza a repicar hasta que.

_-Moshi mosh, Nia al habla.-_Canturrea la voz de la manga que tenia unos 45, pero aparentaba cuando mucho la misma edad que Shidou.

_-Hola Nia ¿Cómo estás?-_Responde Shidou con tranquilidad.

_-OH, como estas chico ¿No me digas? Necesitas mi ayuda para escapar de la O.N.U porque te agarraron con un grupo de lolis semi-desnudas en tu casa.-_Dice en forma de broma Nia.

_-¡¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?!-_Grita Shidou histérico por lo que acababa de decir Nia. _-No importa, te estoy llamando es para ver si me ayudas con cierta tarea que tengo que realizar, en si solo son unas recomendaciones, ya que creo que le hace falta algo pero no se que es.-_Dice Shidou a Nia ya mas calmado.

_-Es eso. Tu sabes que me ofrecí a ayudarte cuando lo necesites, en fin ¿Cuándo me necesitas para eso?-_Pregunta feliz pero seria por el tema.

_-Y es por eso que no te había contactado antes, se que lo hiciste y me hace feliz que desees ayudarme. Pero yo no quiero ser una molestia, tu eres una Mangaka profesional y tienes que cumplir con plazos de entrega, mas bien dime tu cuando puedes venir, o que yo pueda ir.-_Responde tranquilamente Shidou.

_-Oh, que considerado chico, bien vente mañana a mi casa y por ser tan considerado te tendré una sorpresa.-_Dice Nia de manera juguetona.

_-"Demonios, sabrá Kami con que traje me salga a recibir mañana, aunque no me molesta"-_Piensa de manera un tanto pervertida imaginándose a la hermosa mujer en ciertas fachas, como seria de Maid, enfermera, uniforme de educación física revelador entre otros _–"Demonios en que estoy pensando"-_Piensa Shidou. _-Supongo que está bien, te veré mañana Nia.-_Dice Shidou.

_-Claro te espere mañana.-_Responde Nia para colgar.

Shidou después de terminar de hablar con Nia bajo a la planta baja de la casa para empezar a cocinar, entonces cuando estaba en las escaleras se abre la puerta principal de la residencia.

-Es bueno volver a casa.-Dice Haruko Itsuka la madre de Shidou.

-Lo mismo puedo decir Haru.-Dice Tatsuo el padre de Shidou.

-Es bueno tenerlos de regreso en casa Tou-san Kaa-san.-Dice Shidou viendo a sus padres.

-Oh. Shii-kun Tadaima.-Dicen sus padres al unisono.

-Okaeriminasai.-Dice Shidou.

-¡TOU-SAN KAASAN!.-Se escucha la alegre voz de Kotori para verla salir a saludar a sus padres con un abrazo.

-Estamos de regreso Koto-chan.-Dice Haruko.

-Es bueno ver a mi pequeña.-Dice Tatsuo sonriéndole a Kotori.

-Mou, ya no soy pequeña tou-san.-Dice con un puchero Kotori.

-Vamos Koto-chan. No importa que tan grandes seas siempre serás nuestra pequeña.-Dice Haruko apoyando a su esposo.

-Y Shii-kun ¿Cómo va la universidad dinos?-Pregunta Haruko a su hijo mayor del tema.

-Pues bien, solo que como es normal el nivel de dificultad sube cada vez mas y tengo que subir mas nivel a la hora de escribir y dibujar.-Responde tranquilamente Shidou.

Entonces se escucha como una especie de rugido en la casa algo fuerte.

-Jajajaja ¿No han comido verdad?-Pregunta Shidou causándole unos sonrojos a sus padres.

-Es que la comida del avión no es muy buena y usualmente para estas horas ya tienes la comida lista y es tan buena que…-Trata de excusarse los padres de los jóvenes.

-Jajaja, wakarimashita, wakarimashita. Solo deben de esperar porque la verdad todavía no he empezado a realizar el almuerzo.-Responde sonriéndole a sus padres.

-Oh, cierto Shidou ¿Invitaste a Mana a venir?-Pregunta Kotori.

-Si, lo hice debe de llegar dentro de no mucho.-Responde tranquilamente Shidou. -¿Por qué la pregunta Kotori?-Pregunta con curiosidad Shidou.

-Es que me dijo que venía, solo quería saber si la habías invitado a ella, o se auto-invito como en aquella ocasión.-Dice Kotori recordando como conocieron a la hermana sanguínea de Shidou.

-Oh, viene Mana-chan entonces será un reunión familiar.-Dice Haruko.

**(N/T: Como en mis anteriores trabajos, ellos ven y quieren a Mana como una hija más, solo que esta vez la conocen desde los sucesos de la novela 11.5)**.

-Supongo que mejor me pongo manos a la obra.-Dice Shidou para irse a la cocina y prepararse para cocinar.

-Por cierto Shidou.-Dice Tatsuo dirigiéndose a su hijo. -¿Cómo esta tu relación con Nia-san?-Pregunta Tatsuo dejando helado a Shidou.

-Sou,sou. Yo iba a preguntar lo mismo.-Dice Haruko.

-¿Tou-san Kaa-san de dónde sacan la idea de que yo tengo algo con Nia?-Pregunta algo incomodo por la pregunta expuesta por sus padres.

-Oh, eso es que es una de las espíritus con las cual mejor te llevas y con una con las que mantienes mas contacto desde lo que paso con DEM. Y por como se porta contigo pensé que es tu pareja.-Responde Tatsuo de la manera más lógica que se le hizo posible para responder la pregunta. -¿Oh eso no es así? ¿No son pareja?-Pregunta de nuevo Tatsou.

-Pues debo de decir que no. _"Aunque me agrada un poco la idea"_-Responde Shidou y pensó lo ultimo no quiere tener que soportar a sus padres cuando se ponen infantiles.

-Saben pudieron preguntárselo a Nia, a ver que responde ella.-Dice Kotori quien estaba esbozando una sonrisa diabólica de esas que solo se pueden hacer cuando sabes que va a ser muy divertido o simplemente quieres fastidiar a alguien.

-Ummm, bueno idea Koto-chan ¿Tienes su numero telefónico?-Pregunta Haruko.

-Aquí tienes ya esta marcando.-Dice Kotori pasando su teléfono a su mama esbozando una sonrisa de que felicidad.

Shidou al ver esto, sabe que ahora si que la va a pasar mal. Kotori cuando lo quiere fastidiar va con todo siempre.

_-Moshi mosh, ¿Qué cuentas imouto-chan?_-Suena la voz de la mencionada, quien por cierto estaba en alta-voz cortesía de Kotori.

_-Hola buenas tardes Nia-san en Haruko la madre de Shidou.-_Responde tranquilamente Haruko _–"Conque imouto-chan esto suena interesante"_-Piensa Haruko.

_-Oh, la madre del chico, entonces dígame ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-_Pregunta Nia.

_-¿Usted me puede decir que clase de relación llevo con mi hijo?-_Pregunta un tanto curiosa por la respuesta.  
_  
-Ah, con que quiere saber eso… Bueno debo de decir que somos parejas, además de eso estoy esperando un hijo de Shidou.-_Responde dejando en shock total a todos los presentes.

La madre de Shidou al escuchar semejante respuesta se desmaya, haciendo que Tatsuo tenga que reaccionar y tomarla en sus brazos para que no se caiga y se lastima.

-Haru.-Dice totalmente preocupado por su esposa es sus brazos. - ¡Shidou, como pudiste decir semejante cosas cuando está esperando un hijo tuyo, no te criamos para dejar hijos regados. ¡Tienes una mínima idea de lo mal que se ve eso! -Dice un muy enojado hombre ante tal acto que para él es de cobardía.

-Tou-san eso solo fue una broma de Nia, saben que es muy bromista. Pero esta vez si que se ha pasado.-Responde tranquilamente para tomar el teléfono de Kotori. _-Nia, realmente te has pasado con esa broma, mi madre se ha desmayado por eso._-Dice para que la chica lo escuche del otro lado de la línea.

_-Oh, no pensé que lo tomaría tan enserio, lo lamento_-Responde verdaderamente apenada.

_-Eso ya no importa mucho, en fin ahora tendré que hablar con ella apenas se recupere. Te veo mañana.-_Dice para cortar la llamada.

**Unos 30 minutos después.**

Se puede observar en la sala de la residencia Itsuka. a Haruko recostada en el sofá con un pañuelo húmedo de color blanco, de un momento a otro empieza a abrir delicadamente sus ojos los cuales estaban con molestia gracias a que no estaban acostumbrados a la cantidad de luz que había en la sala.

-¿Eh? Estoy recostada en la sala, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba hablando por teléfono con Nia cuando. Ah, ya recordé ¡SHIDOU!-Dice para llamar la atención de su hijos mayor.

Aun en la mesa de la cocina que estaba muy cerca de ella Shidou se aturdió ligeramente por el grito de su madre.

-Es bueno ver que despertaste Kaa-san, pero el grito fue innecesario me mantuve cerca ya que se que tenemos que hablar.-Dice el con tranquilidad.

Su madre solo tomo un momento suspira y se levanta hasta la mesa para sentarse y hablar con mas calma con su hijo.

-Shidou… Como decirlo, mira sé que ser padre puede ser difícil y mas a tu edad aun, cuando ni siquiera tienes una carrera formal y te has casado. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y debes hacerte responsable de tus actos te ayudaremos y apoyaremos en lo que podamos, pero debes empezar a buscar un trabajo y una casa en donde vivir, ya que no se vería bien que alguien que bueno… Esta en tu. "Situación" viva aun con sus padres.-Dice la mujer intentando sonar la más calmada y comprensible posible para intentar hacer entender al joven.

Suelta un suspiro. -Kaa-san, esa no era mas que una broma de Nia, créeme que… Bueno al menos de momento no tenemos esa clase de relación. Y que bueno ella y yo no hemos tenido esa clase de encuentros.-Dice apenado y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al tener que tratar esa clase de temas con su madre.

-¿Hablas enserio? Nia ¿realmente no espero un hijo tuyo?-Responde ella un tanto esperanzada de no ser abuela, al menos no tan pronto.

-Si, sabes que ella es realmente bromista y todo eso. Debo admitir que es parte de su encanto natural, aunque sea un tanto mayor, eso es algo que, no se como explicarlo. Pero me gusta de su personalidad.-Admite con tranquilidad y algo de pena a su madre. -Bueno dentro de poco la comida estará totalmente lista ¿Puedes avisarle a los demás?-Dice para poder irse a servir la comida y tener todo preparado.

-Mochiron.-Responde para pararse e ir a la parte superior de la casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba y se ponía a analizar las cosas, como había cambiado las cosas en esos 11 a 12 años. Ahora estaba Mana, todo lo que había vivido Shidou con todos los espíritus. Debía admitir que esto era para realizar un libro, y ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser un tremendo éxito, tan absorta estaba e sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Kotori, y se podía escuchar lo que hablaban ella y Mana, y la mato la curiosidad y se quedo a escuchar aunque sea un poco.

-Y, entonces Nia le dijo que no solo eran pareja si no que estaba esperando un hijo de Onii-chan.-Se escuchaba como realizaba el relato la joven de pelo rojo.

-Jejeje. Debo admitir que Nia-san sabe cómo ponerle humor a las cosas.-Responde Mana.

-Y que lo digas. Pero en definitiva no me esperaba que Kaa-san se desmayara, debo admitir que esa fue la mayor sorpresa que se ha llevado en su vida.-Termina de hablar la joven peli-roja.

Entonces se escucha como tocan a la puerta.

-Koto-chan, Mana-chan Shii-kun dice que la comida ya va a estar lista.-Dice Haruko con tranquilidad.

-Ya vamos.-Responde al unisonó las féminas menores.

Después de escuchar la respuesta de las muchachas va al cuarto que comparte con su esposo, al entrar lo ve simplemente acostado y parece estar dormido.

-Darling, vamos Shii-kun dice que la comida ya va a estar lista.-Habla de manera dúlce y mueve un poco el cuerpo del hombre.

-Ah, Haru si vamos que el hambre que tengo no es nada normal.-Responde para que se escuche el sonido característico de un estomago rugiendo.

-Jeje, vamos la verdad. No estoy mejor que tú. Además aunque se poco pude oler un poco la comida.-Dice para que la pareja baje al comedor donde ya se encontraban las 2 preadolescentes esperando la comida.

-Nii-sama ¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que la comida ya va a estar lista.-Dice quejándose una de ellas.

-Mou, Onii-chan no digas que ya va estar lista si realmente le falta tanto.-Se queja la otra.

-Maa maa, cálmense las 2 que seguro solo esta poniendo la comida en los platos.-Trata de calmar los ánimos Tatsuo.

-Es cierto, además más razón tenemos nosotros para quejarnos que ustedes.-Segunda Haruko.

-Ustedes son adultos, nosotras todavía podemos actuar como niñas.-Responde un unisonó las féminas menores.

-Si no se calman no habrá postre para ustedes.-Dice Shidou quien traía con cierta dificultad los platos con la comida.

-Deja te ayuda hijo.-Dice Tatsuo para tomar la mitad y aligerar la carga.

Así empezó el almuerzo de manera amena, quienes mayormente hablaban durante la comida eran lo mayores quienes hablaban de su trabajo hasta que.

-Nii-sama.-Habla la joven de pelo azul.

-Si ¿Dime Mana?-Cuestiona el joven.

-¿Cuándo tendré sobrinitos?-Pregunta de manera "inocente".

Por tal pregunta el joven de pelo azul simplemente se atraganta un poco con la comida causando las carcajadas de las menores y la preocupación de los mayores.

-Esa fue buena Mana.-Dice la peli-roja menor.

-Lo sé, solo mira a Nii-sama esta que se ahoga en su saliva.-Dice intentando mantener sus carcajadas bajo control.

-Ya veremos quien ríe al último.-Dice Shidou sin mirarla con la mirada baja.

_-Esto no me da buena espina.-_Piensa las menores viendo a su hermano quien parecía dar algo de miedo esa manera.

-Itsuka Shidou, espero que no estés pensando en hacerle alguna maldad a anata no Kyodai.-Reprime la mujer peli roja.

-No como crees Okaa-san, solo pienso que ya veremos cuando le toque a ellas ser las que están en esta situación.-Responde levantando la cara con una sonrisa demasiado inocente.

Esa sonrisa solo le causa mas miedo a la jóvenes, las cuales saben que de esta no se escapan sabían que cuando Shidou se enojaba podía ser realmente malvado. Pero siendo realistas ella se merecían cierto escarmiento de vez en cuando ya que molestaban demasiado a su hermana mayor.

El día termino pasando con normalidad, pero la jóvenes ya sabían que una tormenta se avecinaba y no tenían ni idea de cual era la forma de vengarse de Shidou.

A la mañana siguiente Shidou preparo el desayuno temprano para irse con Nia, y solo por diversión saco los diarios de Mana y Kotori y los dejo en la mesa junto con el desayuno sabiendo que sus padres se despertarían antes de las mismas y lo mas seguro es que leyeran los diarios y después ellas los encontrarían haciendo eso.

_ -"jeje la venganza es dulce y divertida"._-PiensaDivertido el joven para salir de la casa en camino al departamento de Nia.

Shidou simplemente salió de su casa la cual era de 2 pisos color blanco si, si se ponía a pensar en todo lo que había vivido en esa casa era una locura, tantos buenos momentos, otros de tensión, si tan solo esas paredes hablaran se podría crear una historia que podría considerarse demasiado bizarra, dejo esos pensamientos con una sonrisa se continuo a encontrarse con la chica que había hablado el día de ayer.

Tardo en llegar como 1 hora con 20 minutos, había decido tomarse su tiempo, sabía que Nia probablemente no se despertaría temprano como era lo usual, simplemente camino con calma y se detuvo en una tienda para comprar unos dulces, para compartir con ella mientras pasaban el tiempo.

Toca la puerta del departamento de la joven, esperar un poco hasta que ve que ella sale y lo que ve le sorprende. Si creen que encontraría a Nia con un cosplay sexi que le robaría el aliento al joven se equivocan, solo llevaba lo que parecía una bata de color negro, bastante ligera la verdad se podía deslumbrar la delgada y delicada figura de la joven, unas no tan largas pero si delineadas piernas, que se conectaban a las que se podría denominar como una provocativas caderas, siguiendo a un vientre plano y blancuzco, seguía de su busto, No era grande pero si era llamativo como los rosados pezones hacían contraste con la blanca y delicada piel de la joven era simplemente cautivante, otra cosa que le daba encanto era sus clavículas, no sabía que tenían pero le daba su encanto a la ya de por si bella joven, y para remate ver la expresión somnolienta de la joven esos ojos tan azules como el mar y su pelo grisáceo, bastante ligero parecía estar entre el gris y el blanco algo despeinado y laceo, todo ese juego fue un perfecto golpe cardiaco para el joven que se le empezó a notar como una gota de sangre salía de su fosa nasal derecha.

-¿Quién es a estas horas de la mañana?-Pregunta la hermosa mujer aun sin captar quien estaba enfrente de ella ni en cómo estaba vestida.

-O… Ohayogozaimasu Nia.-Dice un apenado y sonrojado Shidou.

-¿Chico?-Pregunta para darse cuenta de quien estaba en frente. Entonces recuerda que se acaba de levantar y nota como estaba vestida. -¡KYAAAAA!-Grita para sonrojarse furiosamente y azotar la puerta en la cara de Shidou _-Kami, sí que vino temprano.-_Piensa para ver que eran aproximadamente las 8:30 Am. _-Creo que dormir mas de la cuenta, que pena que me viera así, aunque me le insinuó usualmente que me encuentre, así como duermo cómodamente me da pena. -_Termina de pensar para ir a busca algo mas decente para ponerse.

Mientras Nia estaba en sus cosas Shidou estaba que tenía un conflicto existencial, el tan solo verla así en esas fachas, no es que no le gustara eso, o que no le gustara Nia. Todo lo contraria le había encantado, pero verla dar ese grito tan, tan tierno que demuestra que, aunque puede ser algo pervertida y maliciosa, le había hecho ver que era femenina, a pesar de su edad y su personalidad un tanto extravagante ella seguía siendo una chica. No mejor dicho una dama, y era normal que si la toman en esas fachas cuando recién se levanta era algo que o le molestaba o no le agradaba.

_-Creo que tuve una concepción de cómo es Nia errónea todo este tiempo. Es cierto que puede ser bromista, y algo pervertida y le puede a veces faltar algo de pudor, pero sigue siendo una dama debo de mantener eso en mente.-_Piensa Shidou.

A los 2 minutos sale ahora con lo que parecía ser un mono color gris, y una camisa azul oscuro.

-Eto… Ohayogozaimasu chico. Disculpa lo de antes, es solo que me tomaste desprevenida me acababa de levantar.-Dice un tanto apenada.

-Eh… No le pongas cuidado, mas bien simplemente continuemos.-Dice para luego escuchar un ligero gruñido proveniente del estómago de la mangaka que aclamaba por comida.

Esto hace que ya la de por si apenada chica se sonroje un poco ligeramente.

-Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse, me acabas de decir que acabas de despertar dime ¿Tienes algo de comer a la mano?-Dice para intentar apaciguar la pena de la mujer que esta en frente suyo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no, sabes que usualmente pido comida a domicilio, ya que bueno, no me da mucho tiempo de cocinar. Además que no se me da bien la cocina.-Admite aun con pena.

Shidou solo suelte un pequeño suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces déjame ir a comprar algo para poder hacerte el desayuno mientras te vas alistando.-Responde con un sonrisa el joven de pelo azul.

Esto deja un tanto desconcertada a Nia, pensaba que simplemente iban a comenzar con lo que Shidou iba a hacer con ella.

-Sabes, es que me da mal sabor de boca no ayudarte un poco, cuando tu me piensas ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio. Además no creo que no te quieras bañar y arreglar.-Responde a la pregunta que se había imaginado que tenia por la cara que puso.

-Supongo que esta bien, te espero. Y gracias.-Responde con un pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón se acelerase ligeramente. Entonces se despidieron por el rato mientras cada quien hacia lo acordado.

Shidou fue a la tienda mas cercana para comprar al menos lo esencial para la comida de la joven, que vendría siendo, pan, huevos, jugo entre otras cosas, mientras con Nia estaba en su baño enjabonándose el cuerpo, y cuando pasa por su escaso busto.

_-"¿Cómo los preferirá?"-_Se cuestiona la joven, a ella nunca le a acomplejado ese aspecto de su ser. Pero era porque la verdad nunca había tenido gusto por alguien de la vida real, si simplemente por eso nunca se a acomplejado. Pero ahora que tiene sentimientos por Shidou, era un escenario distinto. _–"¿Cómo me lo voy a cuestionar? Es obvio que las preferiría mas grandes, nada mas notando el tamaño de Touka-san o de Kaguya-san. Ni habla de Miku, Cómo yo podría competir con ellas."-_Piensa tristemente la mangaka.

Continuo con su labor un tanto desanimada, tratando de sacar esas líneas de pensamiento de su cabeza, al terminar de asearse busco entre su ropa, y toma lo que seria una simple camisa de color amarillo claro y unos shorts blancos, a los minutos de terminar de vestirse se escucha al timbre al abrir la puerta.

-Veo que ya estas lista.-Dice el tranquilamente sonriéndole.

-Si , pasa.-Responde un tanto triste, algo se le notaba en los ojos, se le notaban algo apagados.

Shidou no pudo evitar notar eso, trataría de tocarle el tema con delicadeza desde que vio ese lado de Nia sabía que tenía que tratarla como a cualquier otra chica con tacto y compresión. Cuando entro nota que el apartamento de la joven no cambia nada.  
Si, era bastante espacioso para ser un simple apartamento, paredes blancas, muebles negros modernos, era simplemente acogedor, y pensar que estuvo desocupado todo el tiempo que ella estuvo encerrado por DEM, ¿Seria eso lo que la tenía triste y apagada? Se pregunto, pero luego simplemente se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza tenia que tratar de animarla, y que mejor que con un buen desayuno, como dice el dicho barriga llena, corazón contento. Claro, aunque eso se puede aplica mas a los hombres y más si hablamos de los occidentales, se dirigió a la cocina, y si como esperaba había algo de desastre en la misma.

-Nia, sé que no soy quien para decirte esto, pero. Creo que deberías limpiar más a menudo la cocina, es decir mira como esta, si estas en estas condiciones tu salud puede verse afectada.-Dice con preocupación el joven.

La joven mujer levanta un poco la mirada, vio en sus ojos convicción y que hablaba enserio y se sintió feliz, obviamente no por el regaño mínimo que recibió, sino por que el joven de pelos azules se preocupaba por ella, eso causo que su humor mejorara lo suficiente para volver a su actitud usual.

-Sabes que no meda mucho tiempo chico. Ahora que lo pienso, eso me recuerda a la vez en que en tanabata te ofrecí casarte conmigo ¿Dime te interesa? La oferta sigue en píe.-Responde un tanto feliz pero burlona. Pero en él, fondo en lo más profundo de su ser esas palabras iban enserio, como le gustaría que eso pasara.

Esto causa cierto sonrojo poco notable en Shidou, la verdad no le molestaría que eso pasase y mas si el toma en cuenta que podría ver a Nia como la encontró esta mañana, siendo sincero estando como estaba en la mañana le parecía mas provocativa que nunca, ningún cosplay se podría comparar con verla en esa forma tan linda e inocente, pero no era por cosas perversas. Era por la simple razón de que era ella y nada más, si realmente él pensaba que con que fuera ella simplemente eso le era mas que suficiente, hacia que ella fuera la dama mas hermosa a sus ojos.

-Taaku, no puedo contigo.-Le responde sonriéndole con mucha felicidad.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.-Canturreo la mangaka.

_-La verdad no me molestaría en absoluto, y mas si eso significa poder verte como esta mañana siempre y tenerte a mi lado, la verdad cada día que pasa mis sentimientos por ti crecen y me siento más seguro de que yo realmente te amo mi bella mangaka.-_Piensa Shidou con calma. -Sabes que no te respondería a eso además ¿Cómo podría responderte? Es algo tan serio que afectaría en toda mi vida y mi futuro-Responde con tranquilidad sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

_-Tus palabras son ambiguas y tratas de cambiar el tema, pero lo tomare como un tentativo sí. Realmente espero que eso pueda ser, no sabes cómo me afectas en mi vida a diario, a veces de manera positiva como a veces de forma negativa haciéndome sentir insegura de mí misma, pero a pesar de eso no cambiaría lo que siento por ti por nada porque, pesar de todo estas hay para mí, para quitarme mis inseguridades y darme tu apoyo incondicional realmente haz sabido meterte en mi corazón para no salirte nunca Shidou.-_Piensa felizmente Nia. -Jeje, no te pongas tan serio sabes que me gusta bromear.-Le dice con tranquilidad, aunque Shidou sabía que eso iba muy enserio.

Shidou simplemente se dispuso a limpiar un poco la cocina para poder empezar a preparar el desayuno para Nia , el cual consistía en tostadas con mermelada, un par de huevos fritos un baso de jugo, algo realmente simple a decir verdad, pero cuando se hace con esmero por esa persona especial para uno puede saber como el mejor manjar de los dioses.

-Aquí tienes.-Dice poniéndole el plato en la mesa justo en frente junto al jugo.

-Jeje, te lo agradezco, por cierto.-Dice para captar la atención de Shidou.

-Si dime.-Responde interesado.

-No termino de entender que le vez a las lolis que yo no tenga, hablo enserio yo tengo casi que el mismo físico y no tendrías problemas con la legalidad y la ONU.-Dice burlonamente.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso Nia?-Pregunto Shidou. _-Bueno es parte de su encanto, pero. La verdad no tienes para nada el físico de una loli en tu parte baja.-_Piensa de manera algo pervertida sobre la chica que tiene de frente

-Jeje, es inevitable chico, y lo sabes, pero bueno Itadakimasu.-Dice para empezar a degustar su comida. _-Um que raro, no es algo muy elaborado, pero sabe de lo mejor ¿Sera que lo hiciste de con una pensamiento en especifico?-_Piensa Nia quien seguía comiendo pero le lanza ciertas miradas inquisitivas a Shidou lo cual nota.

-¿Sucede algo Nia?-Pregunta.

-No, es solo que pare ser algo tan simple. Bueno, está demasiado sabroso.-Responde algo intrigada.

-Puede ser porque tienes hambre.-Responde. _-O puede ser porque lo hice con esmero y dedicación para ti.-_Piensa con tranquilidad y felicidad que le guste la comida.

-Bueno, entonces me cuentas sobre lo que pasa.-Dice Nia para seguir comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Ah, bueno, veras… Es que hay algo que no me convence sobre el dibujo de mis personajes, la verdad si hablamos de diálogos y situaciones todo parece estar bien. Pero cuando me voy al papel no me convence pienso que puede estar mejor siempre que lo termino.-Responde explicando la situación.

-Ummm, has considerado que simplemente pueden ser nervios, o ¿quizás no te concentras lo suficiente?-Responde ella dejando de comer y mirándolo seriamente.

-Quizás. Pero la verdad no se que puede ser, por eso vine, mira hasta traje lo que ya hecho y con lo que me siento algo satisfecho.-Dice para proceder a pasarle lo que ha hecho.

Nia simplemente se pone a ojear lo que le había pasado Shidou.

-Debo decir que, esta bastante bien elaborado.-Dice para continuar. -Pero en algo tienes razón, cuando pasamos a los dibujos dejan que desear. No mucho pero si, y por la historia dialogo y guion en mi opinión esta ya a un nivel profesional, aunque claro siempre se puede mejorar, la verdad creo que solo puedo ayudarte con el dibujo.-Dice Nia para pensar un poco.

-Vez, la verdad no se que pasa que no me sale como debería.-Dice un tanto frustrado.

-Supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es, que trabajes aquí bajo mi supervisión y veremos en que te puedo ayudar a corregir ¿Te parece?-Dice Nia dando su resolución del asunto.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón es lo mejor que podemos hacer de momento.-Responde con tranquilidad _-Y es una buena excusa para pasar mas tiempo contigo.-_Piensa feliz.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué traes en ese bolso? Se nota que todavía tiene contenido sin revelar.-Dice Nia con curiosidad.

-Oh, solo son unos dulces que compre.-Dice para sacar una barra grande de chocolate con leche. -Gustas de un chocolate.-Dice ofreciéndole la barra.

-La verdad sí. Pero apenas estoy desayunando.-Dice la chica que estaba entre tomarlo y no.

-Jeje, vamos que una vez cada cierto tiempo no hace daño.-Dice para intentar convencerla.

Ella simplemente acepta y toma el chocolate y come un poco para seguir con su desayuno.

-Ahora retomando nuestro asunto más importante Nia, ¿Cómo estaré bajo tu supervisión si tú también tienes que seguir con tu trabajo?-Pregunta Shidou.

-Jeje. No deberías preocuparte tanto chico, ya termine por esta semana, además ahora que estas aquí puedes ayudarme con mi trabajo.-Responde feliz para seguir comiendo.

-Je, entonces me pondrás a ayudarte, supongo que esta bien.-Responde tranquilamente. -Después de todo lo que a mi me importa es la practica de mi estilo al dibujar.-

-¿Vez? No es genial ambos salimos beneficiados.-Dice Nia quien había terminado de comer. -Jeje, gracias por la comida, quizás fue algo sencillo pero realmente estuvo bueno.-Dice feliz y lista para comenzar su día mas feliz y motivada porque estaría con Shidou.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero ¿Estas satisfecha?-Pregunta.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Dice para que su estomago la delate rugiendo, solo que ahora mucho menos fuerte.

-Ummm, a mi parece que _Mini-nia_ no está de acuerdo.-Le responde sonriéndole.

-Bueno, la verdad. Es que como bastante normalmente, pero creo que tu ya quieres comenzar y no quiero que nos retrasemos en lo que tenemos que hacer hoy.-Dice tratando de explicar sus razones.

-Nada de eso, comerás hasta que estés satisfecha y después de eso, solo después de eso empezaremos con todo lo que tenemos de que hacer.-Dice de manera autoritaria solo para que su estómago suene.

Esto causa que la joven mangaka se empezara a reír ya que estaba diciéndole solo empezaría su día una vez comiera hasta quedar llena y al parecer Shidou salió sin comer o no comió la suficiente esta mañana antes de salir.

-Ummm, creo que _Mini-shidou_ esta diciendo que tu no tienes moral para hablar.-Responde de manera burlona y feliz.

-Esto no es chistoso, me fallo la cantidad de comida que prepare esta mañana ya que me levante muy temprano y no comí tanto como acostumbro.-Respondo algo apenado.

-Jeje, como digas chico ya que estamos en esto ambos, comamos juntos creo que compraste suficiente al menos para que los 2 desayunemos bien hoy.-Responde muy feliz Nia.

El joven simplemente asiente ante lo dicho por la chica para empezar a preparar de nuevo lo mismo solo que al cuádruple de lo que había preparado en un principio.

-Emm, creo que esto parece un desayuno para Touka-san.-Dice viendo toda la comida que hay en la mesa.

-De hecho Nia. Esto seria mas un aperitivo para ella.-Responde tranquilamente.

-Bueno, como sea Itadamasu.-Dice para empezar a comer.

El ambiente en la mesa era muy calmado y agradable entre ambos jóvenes, se llevaban excepcionalmente bien. Sin mencionar que ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro solo que no se han puesto es una relación sentimental como debería. De un momento a otro el ambiente cambia a uno un tanto juguetón ¿Por qué? Muy simple, Nia para divertirse había puesto algo de la mermelada en la nariz de Shidou y este no se quedo con eso y le puso algo de la misma en la mejilla, si parecían un par de niños jugando, pero se veían felices y era lo que realmente importa, pero el ambiente fue cortado al terminar la comida.

-Bien, tenemos que comenzar Shidou, vamos al estudio.-Dice la joven.

El joven simplemente asiente con la cabeza y llegan al estudio ahora que lo recordaba no era la primera vez en que ayudaba a Nia con su trabajo, aunque la ultima vez la ayudaba era rellenando los dibujos y ahora tenía que dibujar, y eso si que lo tenia preocupado era a lapicero, eso significaba que tenia que tener cuidado, ya que no podía borrar como hacia usualmente en sus trabajos. Este se notaba tenso algo que su acompañante y podría decirse que "tutora" noto.

-Hey, no te pongas tan tenso, veo que tienes un gran talento y dedicación en esto, solo debes tenerte mas confianza y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en eso.-Dice la joven tocando el hombro izquierdo del joven peli-azul para darle apoyo.

El solo se quedo mirando a aquellos ojos en los cuales se perdió momentáneamente, desde hace algún tiempo le era difícil ver a aquellos ojos sin perderse en los mismos simplemente sacudió su cabeza mentalmente para responder.

-Gracias, significa mucho que venga de tu parte.-Dice para tocar la mano derecha de la joven con la suya haciendo de ese un momento relativamente único el cual los 2 disfrutaron hasta que la realidad los sacudió.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente hora de trabajar.-Dice para dirigir a su "ayudante" por decirle de algún modo.

Los 2 se sentaron en las sillas y Nia le mostraba como eran los personajes y escenas los cuales tenía que dibujar, después de eso el comenzó a "trabajar" "practicar", ella seguía de cerca el trabajo y los trazos que realizaba el joven viendo que había un buen talento en esa área, pero también había nerviosismo y por eso cometía ciertos errores, mínimos, pero hay estaban.

-Ummm.-Murmura la joven.

-¿Sucede algo?-Cuestiona el joven.

-Oh, de hecho noto que trabajas bastante bien pero. Noto nerviosismos y causa ciertos errores de calculo en los trazos, déjame ayudarte para que veas donde te equivocas. -Dice para colocarse en su espalda y posar su escaso busto en la espalda de Shidou.

_-Son pequeños, pero muy suaves.-_Piensa con algo de pena al tener esa parte de la anatomía de la joven mangaka en su espalda.

-Bueno empecemos.-Dice para tomar la mano del joven con la suya y guiarlo. -Primero trata de poner firme la mano, pero que sea lo suficiente mente flexible para realizar los cambios en las curvaturas de los dibujos para que se vea mejor y mas natural el dibujo.-Dice mientras lo ayudaba en las partes en las que aconsejaba. -Segundo, está bien que te preocupes en los detalles del dibujo, pero, hazlo de manera suave y que no quede de impresión del lapicero en la hoja, se ve mal que se puedan apreciar esos detalles, aunque claro eso de ve mas a nivel profesional. Pero es bueno que lo vayas aprendiendo de una buena vez.-Dice para ayudarla a relajar la mano para que pueda hacer bien los detalles, cabe destacar que el proceso de "tutoría" ella movía sus pechos por la espalda del joven el cual trataba de calmar su corazón y alma ya que no quería descontrolarse con ella. -Y por último, al ver los detalles trata de que los efectos como el sombreado se vea bien y no sobre saturados, por lo menos en las sobras bajo los ojos, que no sea vea tan brilloso.-Dice para ir alejándose de la espalda del joven, aunque con algo de molestia le gustaría poder seguir así un rato más, pero ya no veía mas errores y corregirle errores que no tiene podría bajarle el autoestima ya que mientras mas errores tenga que corregir sería un golpe a su Ego.

-Agradezco los elogios y la ayuda.-Dice para continuar con su trabajo.

-No es nada. Además recuerda que esto también me ayuda a mi con mis plazos de entrega, bueno será mejor que comience a trabajar también.-Dice para sentarse a hacer lo mismo que Shidou.

Así pasaron horas, y cada vez el joven podía notar más sus errores mínimos lo que le permitía corregirlos sin tener que molestar a la joven que. cada cierto tiempo veía como iba con su trabajo se sentía satisfecha de ver que tenia progresos, eran bastante moderados, eso era bueno y aunque seguía habiendo pequeños errores ella notaba que el joven los notaba también y los corregía por si mismo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de parar.-Dice para levantarse y estirar ligeramente su cuerpo.

-¿Eh? Pero, todavía falta trabajo chico ¿Me piensas dejar colgando a medio trabajo?-Dice la joven intentando persuadir a su acompañante. Ella sabía que terminaría antes este día con la ayuda y podrían salir a divertirse.

-Jeje, no para nada no te dejaría así.-Dice para continuar. -Es solo que ya es la 1:00PM, y debemos parar a almorzar ¿No crees?-Termina de explicar las razones por las cuales piensa que era hora de detenerse o descansar como quiera decirle su acompañante/Tutora.

-Oh.-Dice para que su estomago vuelva a rugir como esta mañana. -Si, será mejor que comamos y luego continuemos, pero como usualmente pido a domicilio no tengo con que cocinar.-Dice dando a entender que tenían que pedir comida a domicilio.

-Supongo que es lo mejor entonces ¿Qué pedimos?-Pregunta.

-Bueno… Que tal pizza, la verdad que hoy quiero algo diferente a lo usual.-Responde alegre.

-Por mi esta bien. Por cierto ¿Cuándo falta para terminar?-Responde para dar otra incógnita.

-Jeje, la verdad ya casi terminamos, solo unos 30 minutos mas y esta listo, te propongo que pidamos la pizza, continuemos trabajando que ya habremos terminado cuando haya llegado la comida.-Dice para aprovechar el tiempo.

-Perfecto.-Dice para tomar su teléfono en cual suena apenas empieza a sonar apenas lo toma. _–"Moshi mosh"-_Dice atendiendo la llamada.

_-"Shii-kun, que bueno que contestas ¿Ya vienes de camino a la casa"-_Dice Haruko la madre del mencionado.

_-"Oh, Kaa-san, me temo que no y debo decir que hoy almorzare con Nia."-_Responde con naturalidad.

_"-Debiste avisar antes Shidou, entonces yo hubiera hecho menos comida."-_Dice la madre.__

_-"Tienes razón, gomene es que estaba aquí con Nia y se me olvido."_-Se disculpa Shidou.

_-"Por cierto ¿No deberían de ya a ver terminado con esas asesoría?."_-Dice con curiosidad.

_"Acordamos que lo mejor seria que, bueno como decirlo… "Trabajaría" bajo la supervisión de Nia para que me ayudara, en cierta forma es bueno no lo niego así ella nota todos los errores que yo pueda cometer y me corrige de una vez."-_Dice para dar a entender como se estaba trabajando para mejorar en las áreas donde el presenta ciertas deficiencias.

_"Bueno ¿Puedes pasármela?-_Cuestiona la mujer.

_-"Claro."-_Dice con tranquilidad. -Nia es mi Kaa-san quiere hablar contigo.-Dice para para pasarme el teléfono a su "tutora".

_"Buenas tardes Haruko-san. ¿En que puedo ayudarla?"-_Dice de manera educada Nia cosa que deja a las personas que la escuchan un tanto sorprendidas, no era usual verla, a ella en esa actitud.

_-"Buenas tardes, bueno quería saber si lo que me dijo mi hijo es verdad y como vez tu su trabajo y actitud en el mismo."-_Dice la mujer pelirroja.

_-"Bueno si me lo pregunto yo diría que. Tiene buenas actitudes para esto, tanto para la redacción del guion, solo que debería relajarse más y darle un poco mas de tiempo a sus dibujos, ya que en esa área es donde yo le encuentro deficiencias. Y sin embargo, progresa relativamente rápido."-_Responde la peli-griz.

_-"Es bueno oír eso, bueno hablaremos en otra ocasión Nia-san"-_Dice para cortar la llamada, la mangaka solo se queda tranquila y pone el teléfono en la mesa donde se encuentra trabajando, luego pasa a ver a su compañero y nota que la estaba viendo extrañado. -¿Sucede algo?-Cuestiona ella.

-No… Bueno, es que… No es usual verte estar sería y tener una actitud ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan ¿Profesional?-Responde el joven quien se mantenía sorprendido de la actitud de la mujer que tiene en frente de el pueda ser, o pueda tener una faceta seria. En todo el tiempo que la conoce, aunque no sea de toda la vida esta era laprimera vez que veía a Nia actuar de esa manera.

Nia simplemente suelta un pequeño suspiro, su mirada perdió algo de brillo.

-Shidou.-Dice ella, causándole un escalofríos al joven ya que estaba seria y noto claramente los cambios en la joven. -La verdad es que, mi actitud de cierta forma fue como lo es ahora. Pero, desde lo que me paso mientras estaba por decirlo de cierta forma en "Cautiverio" me cambio, trato en lo posible de no pensar mucho en eso y por eso mi actitud es alegre o si prefieres decirlo infantil. Sin embargo, eso no significa que yo no pueda ser seria cuando la situación lo amerita.-Termina de hablar la joven quien se mantenía algo sombría.

Shidou no pudo responder, en cambio hizo algo que ella no se esperó. El la abrazo, un simple, pero cálido abrazo que la reconforto bastante y la hizo saber que el estaba hay para ella como ella lo estaba para él, aquel abrazo estaba cargo tanto de arrepentimiento, cariño y afecto y sobre todo compresión, o lo que podía decirse era un intento de compresión hacia lo que sentía la joven.

-Yo… No se como responderte ante eso Nia, solo puedo pedirte que me perdones por no ponerme a analizarte y a ti, la vida que has tenido que llevar, se que puedo ser algo insensible contigo ya que. Tu forma de ser me hace tender a actuar de esa manera, ya que pareciera que a ti no te afecta. Pero la verdad en este día me he dado cuenta de la tan errónea per sección que tenia de ti.-Dice Shidou sin aflojar ese abrazo, que si bien no era una abrazo estrujante tan poco era tan superficial, era suave para no lastimarla, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que sintieran el calor el uno del otro.

-No te culpes, se que mi forma de actuar tiende a hacer pensar eso. Mas bien hace que se alejen de mí, es como si quisiera alejar a los demás, en especial a los del sexo opuesto. De cierta forma, creo que esa es otra razón por la cual no me había podido enamorar de alguien que no fuera 2D.-Termina de hablar de manera triste la joven.

-¡Como puedes decir eso!-Exclama sorprendiendo a la joven. -Es cierto tu forma de ser es muy particular, pero eso te da tu propia forma de encanto y si alguien no puede verlo es porque realmente no te aprecia y no te merece, Nia para mi tu eres… Única, si y en la mejor forma posible, realmente disfruto los momentos que pasamos juntos.-Termina de hablar lleno de convicción.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿No lo dices solo para hacerme sentir mejor?-Pregunta ella.

-Como podría mentirle a alguien tan especial para mi.-Responde con la misma convicción con la que había habla anteriormente.

-Arigatou Shidou, enserio.-Dice para darle un pequeño beso y luego apoyar su frente en su pecho con su corazón a latiendo a mil por minuto y con un tinte carmín en las mejillas.

-De nada.-Responde igual que la joven en su pecho.

-Shidou.-Dice ella.

-Si.-Responde él.

-¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco mas?-Pregunto cerrando sus ojos desfrutando de la calma en la que se encontraba ella junto al joven.

-Cuanto tu quieras.-Responde para igualmente cerrar los ojos.

Se puede ver a los jóvenes disfrutando de la calma espiritual en la que se encontraban el uno con el otro. Además de eso, si pones suficiente atención notas las sonrisas minúsculas de los 2 acompañadas de un sonrojo casi in-notable.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Muy buenas a todos(as), primera que nada espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primero parte de esta historia, la cual espero que no sea muy larga de ShidouxNia, si leyeron los comentarios anteriormente de "El amor de los huracanes" afirme que haría un One-shot de esta pareja y mejor pensé en hacer una historia. Ya que los One-shot son cortos, de un solo capitulo y no podría darle un mejor desarrollo a esta pareja, además de que como ya leyeron quiero desarrollar un poco a Nia, ya que es uno de los personajes menos explorados y de los cuales sabemos menos de su vida humana (Si, se que la gran mayoría de espíritus no se sabe nada de ellos antes de ser aparecer en la serie, y realmente no se ha revelado si quiera algo de su pasado, por lo digo, o bueno lo escribo de esa forma), en fin espero sus comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos, ha y déjenme saber si quieren un remasterización de los One-Shot ya publicados ya que como dije anteriormente no es muy poco el desarrollo que se le puede dar en un One-Shot, o bueno si se le puede, solo que seria extremadamente largo de hacer en fin hasta la próxima nos leemos

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia de derechos:**** Date a Live es propiedad y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi este fic no tiene fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 2: Momentos preciosos.**

Los 2 jóvenes continúan abrazados disfrutando de calor y el momento hasta que.

-Shidou.-Dice la joven peli-gris.

-Dime.-Responde el sin abrir los ojos.

-Debemos continuar con el trabajo y pedir la comida.-Dice ella intentando separarse.

-Sabes, no creo que sea el momento ¿Por qué no simplemente pedir la comida? No creo que estés en condiciones para seguir trabajando.-Dice para separarse y mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle.

Ella solo baja la mirada y sonríe, feliz. Le encantaba cuando el se mostraba preocupado por su estado sea de ánimo o físico.

-Aunque sea así. Debemos continuar, me ayudara a pasar ese trago amargo además, ¿Recuerdas la sorpresa que mencione ayer?-Pregunta ella levantando su mirada feliz.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con eso?-Pregunta el tranquilamente.

-Esperaba que podamos pasar el día de mañana juntos, mi sorpresa son unas entradas para un evento, mejor dicho una convención privada a la cual fui invitada como creadora de una de las series manga que se exhibirán hay. Claro también habrá concursos de dibujo, escritura y los que yo considero mas divertidos, los de cosplay.-Dice ella felizmente, esperado que Shidou acepta ir con ella.

-Claro, me gustaría ir contigo Nia.-Responde alegrando a la mangaka.

-Jeje, me alegra eso, espero que tengas un buen cosplay a la mano chico.-Dice ella de manera de que entienda que tienen que ir disfrazados.

-¿Tenemos que disfrazarnos?-´Pregunta un tanto inseguro.

-Si, la verdad es la mejor opción, no queremos que nos molesten durante nuestro día ¿No?-Dice Nia explicando la razón del porque.

-Supongo que no tenemos de otra, bueno ¿De qué puedo hacer cosplay?-Dice para sí mismo Shidou.

-Bueno… Veras hay un concurso en pareja de cosplay, así que pensé que podíamos hace cosplay de un solo tema ¿Qué dices?-Pregunta Nia.

-Ummm… Suena bien ¿Tienes alguna idea?-Pregunta ahora el peli-azul.

-Pues… La verdad te puede no agradar, pero Nina o Jane de Killer y Jeff sería una buena opción.-Responde ella un tanto apenada.

-Eh? Bueno, creo que podría ser Haru y Eli de Rave master.-Dice Shidou su opciones.

-Pero…-Dice ella, ya que según recuerda tiene un buen busto y su ropa era algo reveladora, y la verdad no le quedaría bien hacer cosplay de ella.

-Ah, perdón, quizás te hice pensar en cosas que te incomodaron, Amm light y Misa de Death Note.-Sugiere ahora Shidou.

-Pues… Esta mejor, pero. Ah ya lo tengo Shion y Kirito Sword art online.-Dice ella feliz, sabia que ese cosplay le quedaría bien, y bueno ella pensaba que con esa ropa Shidou de vería muy bien.

-Umm, suena bien.-Responde feliz.

-Jeje, todo resuelto, bueno ahora a pedir la comida y a terminar.-Dice la mangaka para intentar zafarse de agarre de Shidou.

-Pero antes.-Dice para besar la frente de Nia, causándole un muy notorio sonrojo. -Me la debías.-Dice para separarse de ella.

-Baka.-Dice Ella feliz. _-Pero eres mi baka.-_Piensa tranquilamente.

Ellos continuaron con su trabajo después de pedir la comida, que por cierto la pidió Nia,

-Uff, terminamos y en menos de lo que esperaba y debo decir que trabajas muy bien Shidou.-Dice ella para cercar un ligero sudor de su frente con su brazo sonriendo y viendo con agrado el trabajo del peli azul.

-Gracias, ahora ¿Cuándo llegara la comida?-Cuestiona para que su estómago ruga.

-Pues no debería tardar en llegar.-Dice Nia para que suene su timbre. -Debe ser la comida, ya voy.-Dice para abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, tengo su orden.-Dice el repartidor.

-¿Cuánto es?-Pregunta ella.

-2500 yenz.-Responde él.

-Deme un momento.-Dijo para entrar en la casa y buscar su cartera, para ver que no había dinero. ¿Eh?-Suelta desconcertada Nia.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunta Shidou.

-Eh… Bueno no tengo dinero para pagar ala comida.-Dice ella con pena.

-¿Cómo que no tienes Nia?-Pregunta un sorprendido Shidou, ella siempre tiene a la mano ya que suele comprar su comida.

-Creo que se me a olvido sacar últimamente.-Dice ella rascándose la cabeza

Shidou suelta un suspiro.

-¿Cuánto es?-Pregunta Shidou resignado.

-2500yenz.-Dice ella un tanto apenada por la cantidad.

-Bueno, es algo costoso, pero bueno déjame ver.-Dice Shidou para sacar su cartera y sacar la cantidad exacta. -Bueno creo que tenemos suerte, tengo más que eso, se me olvidaba que cargaba una parte de mis ahorros conmigo.-Dice el dándole el dinero a ella.

-Perdón.-Dice ella sonriéndole y tomando el dinero.

-No te preocupes.-Dice para sonreír igual que ella.

Después de pagar la comida se van a la sala para empezar a comer, la cual comienza con calma, pero de un momento comenzaron a jugarse bromas, con cierto juegos de palabras, y contando anécdotas graciosas, todo iba bien hasta que, en un mal movimiento tumban la mesa y se bota el refresco encima de Shidou quien queda todo pegajoso.

-Rayos.-Dice Shidou levantándose para evitar que se ensucie mas su ropa.

-jajaja, mira como quedaste chica todo empapado.-Dice Nia feliz.

-No es chistoso Nia, ha. Bueno me puedes prestar tu baño.-Dice ya resignado.

-Claro, ya sabes donde es.-Dice ella felizmente.

Shidou toma camino hacia el baño. Mientras Nia va dejar todo en la cocina para luego irse al baño y quitarse su ropa para entrar al baño y abrazar a Shidou por la espada.

-Eh? Nia ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta un muy nervioso Shidou que volteo a ver a una muy feliz Nia.

-Me quiero bañar contigo y de paso te agradezco que hayas pagado no solo mi desayuno si no también mi almuerzo.-Dice Nia con los ojos cerrado.

-E… Eso, no será necesario, emm creo que me voy a salir para que te bañes con mas calma.-Dice Shidou tratando de zafarse de la situación.

-Dame, yo… Realmente quiero esto, además no sería la primera vez.-Dice la mangaka, haciendo que el joven recuerde la vez que estaba preparándose para su cita con Mukuro.

-Aun, así ha pasado un tiempo desde entonces y, me da pena.-Responde él.

-Tranquilo, solo déjate llevar Shidou…-Dice ella de manera melosa y de forma sugestiva en su oreja izquierda, haciendo que su mente reaccione antes su dulce voz, y ese aliento en su oreja, haciendo que le vengas las imágenes de las muchas "Cosas" que podrían pasar si se dejaba llevar, tal fue el impacto que le dio una tremenda hemorragia nasal haciendo que pierda la consciencia.

-¡Shidou!-Exclama ella preocupado, para luego ver el porque pedio la consciencia. -Bueno creo que me pase un poco.-Dice ella para salir a poner a lavar la ropa de Shidou, cercarse buscar algo de ropa para sí misma y para Shidou, y sacarlo del baño y ponerlo a dormir en su cama mientras se despierta, cosa que no paso, aun a las 9;00PM, por lo que decidió acostarse a su lado y dormir.

-Buenas noches, mi Shidou.-Dice para darle un beso en la boca y dormir plácidamente encima del joven.

A la mañana siguiente, en la misma habitación.

_-Umm, ¿Que siento que es tan suave en mi cara?-_Piensa Shidou para abrir lentamente sus ojos y poder divisar lo que parecía ser una camisa de color lila, fue en ese momento que Shidou recuerda lo que le paso el día anterior _-Que demonios.-_Piensa viendo que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que Nia, y ella tenía un escaso pecho en su cara y lo tenia agarrado de la cabeza. _-¿Cómo sucedió esto? Bueno al menos no es en mi casa, aunque sea no me golpearan por encontrarme en esta situación, que por mas mal que este. No puedo dejar de disfrutar.-_Piensa Shidou.

En ese momento Nia empieza a mover, sin soltar a Shidou, ahora quedando ella a bajo de Shidou, quien se levantó para no aplastarla, pero aun quedando arriba de ella. Entonces ella se despierta.

-Eh? Shidou ¿Qué haces?.-Dice ella aun medio adormilada para luego espabilar. -Bueno… si eso quieres no me opondré, pero se gentil, es, es mi primera vez.-Dice ella para taparse ligeramente su cara con su cabello viéndose realmente tierna.

Esto hace que Shidou se sonroje mucho.

-Ni… Nia no es lo que crees, pero ¿Qué hago durmiendo contigo?-´Pregunta Shidou para quitarse de arriba de ella.

-Bueno, mientras nos bañábamos, tu te desmayaste, entonces Sali del baño, me seque y cambie, luego te saque y te traje a mi habitación donde te seque y te puso algo de ropa.-Diee ella de manera inocente.

Entonces es que se da cuenta que lleva una camisa que le queda ceñida, y unos Shotrs, en ese momento se da cuenta de que Nia tuvo que verlo en traje de adán para poder vestirlo se sonrojo y se apeno demasiado.

-Este, perdón por lo de ayer Shidou, pero no me pude contener.-Dice Nia quien se sentía muy apenada.

-No te preocupes _No es que me moleste.-_Dice Shidou, y lo último lo pensó. -Bueno ya que estoy aquí me pondré a hacer el desayuno.-Dice Shidou que pudo notar su teléfono estaba en la mesa de noche del cuarto, lo tomo y vio que decía que eran los 8:30 AM.

-Bueno, supongo que debemos ir por los ingredientes de la comida.-Dice ella para levantarse. -¿Te puedes ir para poder cambiarte? A cierto tu ropa esta en el baño limpia y lista.-Dice ella de manera alegre.

Shidou simplemente salió hacia el baño para ponerse su ropa, y al salir de mismo vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su madre.

_-Esto no debe ser nada bueno.-_Piensa Shidou para devolver la llamada de su madre.

_-"¡Itsuka Shidou! ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas ni avisaste que no llegarías a casa ayer?-_Se escucha la voz de una muy enojada Haruko Itsuka.

_-"Perdón, Kaa-san, es que me absorbió el trabajo y cuando vi que ya era muy tarde, Nia me dijo que lo mejor era que me quedase a pasar la noche, y la verdad termine tan cansando que se me olvido escribir".-_Se escusa el peli azul.

Se escucha como Haruko suelta un suspiro.

_-"Shidou, entiendo que eres ya un hombre, pero aun eres mi hijo, no hago esto por molestarte es porque me importas y preocupas, trata de ser un poco mas consciente".-_Sermonea Haruko. -_¿Entonces cuando llegas a casa?-_Pregunta ahora la peli roja.

_-"Sobre eso… Quede con Nia que hoy iríamos a una convención de manga, espero llegar en la tarde entre las 4 las 5"-_Responde Shidou.

_-"Okey, diviértete, y ten cuidado hijo".-_Responde la mujer con un tono que se notaba alegre. _-Quizás actualmente no sean mas que amigos, pero puede que si lo sean en algún futuro.-_Piensa alegremente, pensando en que su hijo ya había encontrado a su compañera de vida.

_-"De acuerdo Kaa-san, te veré en la tarde."-_Responde para colgar.

-Shidou, recuerda que tenemos la convención hoy, después del desayuno iremos por nuestros trajes de cosplay.-Dice Nia llegando con Shidou alegremente, se encontraba vestida con unos pantalones grises, una camisa azul, y una sandalias de correas blanca.

-Oh, vamos a comprar para poder desayunar e ir por los disfraces.-Dice el joven sonriéndole.

Entonces el dúo salió del departamento de la joven para comprar lo necesario para realizar un desayuno, después de regresar comer y acomodarse para salir por los disfraces, se fueron a la tienda favorita de Nia.

-Seigi-san, es bueno volverlo a verlo.-Dice Nia llegando al ver a un hombre que parecía tener unos 50 años, pelo canoso ojos de color café, y estaba vestido con una camisa blanca manga largo, unos pantalones de color azul y unos zapatos de color negro tipo mocasín.

-Oh, Nia-chan me alegra verte de nuevo, supongo que vienes a buscar algún cosplay, ¿Dime que buscas ahora?-Saluda de manera feliz el hombre mayor.

-Jeje, creo que es obvio que vengo para eso. Veras me gustaría unos cosplay de Shion y Kirito de SAO.-Dice Nia igual de feliz.

-Oh, que inusual, pero ¿Quién viene contigo?-Pregunta el hombre que veía Shidou con curiosidad.

-Él es Itsuka Shidou, digamos que es mi Kouhai, lo estoy ayudando con su forma de dibujo.-Dice Ella tranquila.

-Este… como dijo Nia, mi nombre es Itsuka Shidou, es un gusto Seigi-san.-Dice Shidou.

-Es un gusto muchacho, cualquier amigo de Nia también lo es mío, por lo que veo usted no son solo amigo de Nia, se ve mas que feliz contigo, y puedo notar cierto brillo en los ojos de ambos, cosas que solo lo pueden ver personas con mucha experiencia en la vida.-Dice con una sonrisa, haciendo que ambos tenga un tinte carmín muy ligero en sus mejillas.

-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación Seigi-san, bueno volviendo a lo que nos incumbe realmente. Los disfraces.-Dice Nia aun con los mejillas sonrosadas.

-No me pueden engañar jeje, bueno volviendo a eso. Creo que tengo unos de esos en el almacén.-Dice el hombre rascándose la barbilla, para irse a buscar al almacén que estaba convenientemente detrás del mostrador del mostrador para volver con los cosplay completos. -Tienen suerte tengo casualmente ambos, bueno el de Shion es de la talla de Nia, pero no se cual es tu talla Shidou, así que no se si te quede, pero bueno pruébatelo.-Dice para pasarle los trajes.

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con probármelo ¿Tiene algún lugar donde puedo probármelo?-Cuestiona el peli azul.

-Claro tenemos probadores.-Dice el hombre señalando un pasillo de la tienda. -Por hay cruzas a la izquierda y hay están los probadores.-Dice amablemente el hombre.

-Gracias.-Dice Shidou para irse.

-Jeje, yo también voy.-Dice Nia para ir un paso atrás de Shidou.

_-Esos 2 hacen buena pareja.-_Piensa el canoso hombre.

Al llegar los 2 se mente en un vestidor cada uno y se cambian rápidamente para salir, al salir Shidou al ver Nia se sorprenden, porque realmente le queda muy bien.

-Wow, te queda muy bien Nia.-Dice Shidou sorprendido.

-Jeje, gracias chico, pero no soy a la única que le queda bien el cosplay, a ti también de queda muy bien.-Dice ella con un sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento se puede ver que llega Seigi.

-Vaya, si que les queda muy bien, yo diría que si se quitaran las pelucas se verían como si fuera su ropa normal.-Dice Seigi.

-Se lo agradezco Seigi-san. Bueno ¿Cuánto le debemos por los disfraces?-Pregunta Shidou.

-Ha, no eso ni lo pienses chico yo pagare esta vez.-Dice Nia felizmente.

-Jeje, enserio si no son pareja, ya actúan como una, descuiden les daré precio de familia, no saben como me gusta ver a las parejas jóvenes como ustedes, me recuerdan a mí y a mi esposa a esa edad.-Dice Seigi de manera amable y sonriéndole.

Después de una pequeña y cómica pelea de quien paga los disfraces terminaron pagando todo por la mitad, en fin. Después de terminar con eso se fueron a la convención.

-¿Puedo ver su invitación?-Pregunta un guardia alto con traje negro y calvo con unos lentes negro.

-Aquí tiene.-Dice Nia pasando la invitación que traía en uno de sus bolsillos.

El hombre al verla y notar que era real, los deja pasar, y de hay todo lo que quedo fue diversión para ellos, hicieron Karaoke, jugaron, Nia hizo lo que seria una expo de como dibujar estilo manga, lo cual le salió muy bien, hasta hizo pasar a Shidou para que le ayudara con los demostración, que se puede decir las pasaron genial, y hasta en una ocasión algunas personas los tropezaron y se besaron accidentalmente, y se puede destacar que ambos lo disfrutaron aunque sea de manera rápida. Cuando llego el final de la convención todo termina con la competencia de los cosplay.

-Muy bien, segundo los votos, los ganadores son la pareja que esta disfrazada de… Shion y Kirito de Sao.-Dice el presentador, haciendo que unos reflectores señalen donde estaban ellos. -Y el premio es nada más ni nada menos que un par de chaquetas del anime que los ganadores deseen.-Termina de hablar el presentador.

Después de reclamar su premio que fueron unas chaquetas de SAO.

-No puedo creer que hayamos ganado.-Dice Shidou que iba caminando junto a Nia a su departamento.

-Bueno para mi no. La verdad es que decidí que fuéramos con Seigi-san es porque la calidad de sus disfraces es muy alta.-Dice con sus dedo índice levantado.

-Ummm, bueno aun así. Realmente disfrute este día. Arigatou Nia.-Dice sonriéndole de medio lado.

-De nada, la verdad yo también disfrute este día. Oh mira ya llegamos, gracias por acompañarme.-Dice ella.

-No es ningún problema.-Dice Shidou quien por instinto se acerca y besa a Nia en los labios, y ella correspondió, tomando su cabeza por la cabeza y profundizar el beso, hasta que se separaron.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-Pregunta ella sonrojada.

-La verdad no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo, Nia tú me gustas mucho, pero es muy rápido, así que desde ahora quiero que sepas que… Considero que estamos saliendo y conociéndonos.-Dice el igual que ella.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Se puede ver a un set, que parece de filmación de un tamaño relativamente grande hay 2 personas un hombre y una mujer, primero con la chica.

era una rubia, muy hermosa por cierto, ojos de color azul, cabello hasta la espalda baja, su atuendo consiste en un vestido blanco, de falda corta, sobre él vestido un abrigo negro, usa una gargantilla negra en su cuello, botas marrones largas a medias piernas.

Ahora con el hombre.

Era de tez muy blanca, pelo negro laceo, y ojos del mismo color, usaba lo que parecía una abrigo hasta los talones negro con detalles de rallas blancas en los brazos, en la espalda tenía un círculo con el Kanji Tenshi adentro de igual color blanco. Y de su espalda salían un par de alas una de color blanco y otra de color negro parecían bastante mullidas y cómodas, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros holgados y unas botas igual que la segunda chica de combate.

-Oe, Alpha ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Y ¿Qué paso con Slendy-san, Yuki-san y Neptune-san?-Cuestiona la rubia muy desconcertada quien era Tsukiumi de Sekirei.

-Muy simple Tsukiumi-chan, nosotros o bueno yo, a diferencia de Slendy, tengo otras historias, en las cuales tu y yo vamos a salir de ahora en adelante, y tu como mi asistente también trabajas en ellas.-Dice Alpha, con su flojera habitual. -Y si ustedes mis estimados lectores no entienden nada. Bueno verán yo hace poco subí una historia en conjunto con un amigo que conocí por Wattpad, verán el y yo decidimos hacer una historia en conjunto y para que ustedes entiendan de que habla mi asistente deben leerse esa historia, y bueno también agradecería que le echaran un ojo, y me dejaran saber que opinan de esta, esa historia esta disponible tanto en mi perfil de fanfiction y Wattpad, en fin espero que nos acompañen tanto en esta como en esa historia.-Finaliza su monologo el pelinegro.

-Genial mas trabajo.-Dice Tsukiumi con molestia.

-¿Prefieres estar aquí trabajando o en la nada oscura de donde te traje?-Pregunta un fastidiado Alpha.

-Obviamente que aquí, pero la verdad es que pienso en todo lo que tendré que trabajar me da flojera, ni se cuantas historias tiene en progreso.-Dice Tsukiumi.

-Son 3 de ellas, en fin tampoco es que tengas que hacer mucho. Pero la verdad me agrada tu compañía, y bueno para responderte que paso con nuestros amigos, bueno que decirte que se sabrá cuando se publique el siguiente cap, hasta entonces solo Slendy y yo sabremos que ha pasado. Bueno hasta la próxima a todos.-Dice Alpha para chasquear los dedos y todo se vuelva negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a live es propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Mi amada mangaka Capítulo 3: Reflexiones **

Nia se encontraba sorprendida, sí, y feliz, ahora algunas de sus dudas se habían disipado, como habían llegado, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos; hasta cierto punto. Ahora sí salían, pero no son novios, una oleada de sentimientos llegaban a ella; felicidad, tristeza, desconcierto, todo en ese mismo momento, era como elevarse, pero dentro de una espiral la cual no tenía fin, sí era contradictorio, pero se sentía feliz.

—Te habías tardado, pero me hace feliz esto —responde la peli gris—. La verdad, esperaba esto, entonces te veré después, Shidou-kun —dice de manera juguetona para robarle un beso y entrar rápidamente al edificio.

Él solo se queda algo pasmado, la verdad, esperaba una reacción algo burlona, si ella siempre es algo burlona y juguetona, y así la quería.

Sus labios se sentían aun tibios del fugaz beso de despedida que ella le dio, sentía que algo pasaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba, pero no era la sensación de sellado; ese sentimiento de algo que ardía y pasaba por su cuerpo hasta que se calmara, no era lo que sentía; era felicidad y euforia, él sabía ya que ella aceptaría, pero aun así le era inevitable sentirse feliz, y mas por la muestra de afecto recibida.

_—Te veré después, Nia-chan. —_Piensa de manera alegre.

El joven solo tomó camino a su casa, mientras que con la mujer.

_—No puedo creerlo. Por fin pasó, se me declaró, aunque no fuera como me hubiera gustado, y aun tengo dudas, no me pidió que sea su novia, ¿será que no está seguro de lo que siente? ¿Será que hay alguien más?, es posible, ah, que molestia es, como volver a ser una adolescente, tantas dudas e inseguridades, todo por él. Pero lo vale si puedo estar a su lado. —_Termina de pensar.

Se puede ver que la joven estaba apoyada en la puerta de su casa, estaba con la respiración algo agitada por la carrera. Este era el inicio de un viaje, que puede llegar a ser algo turbio, pero ella estaba dispuesta a sobreponerse ante todo para darse una oportunidad juntos.

Regresando con el joven, se mantenía feliz y optimista, no prestaba mucha atención, estaba ensimismado por la felicidad que tenía, siguió hasta que llegó a su hogar, era curioso, todo estaba en calma, sí, demasiada calma. Él pensó que quizás Mana estaría también. Y eso siempre se traducía en desastre simplemente, eran como el agua y el aceite, se llevaban bien, pero cuando se tocaba cierta tecla, todo se volvía caótico.

_—Quizás Mana no esté en casa. —P_iensa al ver la casa en completa calma, entra de manera tranquila—. Tadaima —dice y no escucha que haya alguien en casa.

Al no escuchar respuesta, decidió buscar en la casa, buscó en la habitación de sus padres, y no estaban, fue a la de su hermana Kotori.

—No puedo creerlo, hubiera esperado otra reacción y curso de acción —dice Kotori, viendo un video de lo que paso hace poco entre Shidou y Nia.

—Bueno, puede ser que, simplemente no quiero apresurarse —responde Mana.

—¡Exacto! Yo hubiera esperado que… no sé, lo planeara, pero parece que simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos —dice Kotori, inconforme con la acción que vio.

—Este… Kotori-san, no le pidió que fuera su novia, fue más una declaración de que ahora la está viendo como una candidata a novia o esposa —dice Mana con una gota de sudor en la cara, por la forma de actuar de la peli-roja.

—Esa no es escusa, con todos los entrenamientos que tuvo, esperaría que fuera más emocionante y romántico.

Entonces, se abre la puerta del cuarto, era Shidou. Esto las deja sorprendidas.

—Ustedes, estuvieron observando, ¿no? —dice Shidou algo fastidiado.

—Este… —dicen ambas.

—Saben, es algo molesto que hagan eso. Pero, no puedo evitar que sean así, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si quisiera cambiarlas? —dice sonriéndole.

Coloca sus manos en sus cabezas y las despeina.

—Onii-chan/Nii-sama —dicen ambas un poco molestas.

—Ahora, me pueden decir. ¿Dónde están Tou-san y Kaa-san? —cuestiona Shidou.

—Ah, ellos salieron por la despensa —responde Kotori.

—Ya veo, vengan, vamos a bajar a ver que puedo cocinar con lo que hay —dice sonriéndole a las dos.

Los 3 hermanos bajaron y llegaron para poder ver que hay para comer. El día continuó tranquilo.

**3 días después.**

Sé puede observar el departamento de la mangaka, todo estaba en completa calma, eran aproximadamente las 3:00PM, ella estaba trabajando, pero se veía algo fuera de foco.

_—Ah, qué raro. No ha regresado para seguir trabajando en sus fallas. Qué curioso, solo fueron dos, pero en esos dos días todo fue tan divertido y cálido, que ahora la casa se siente algo vacía y sola. —_Piensa ella_—. Supongo, que puedo ir a verlo, la verdad estoy algo aburrida, y no tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a trabajar. —_Termina de pensar para irse a cambiar.

Al salir, pudo notar a varias parejas que se veían felices juntas, eso le saca ciertos celos, mas que nada porque muchas de esas chicas estaban más desarrolladas que ella, pero eso no era todo.

Sí, la edad era otro factor determinante, es decir, ella le llevaba más de 20 años, eso le daba inseguridad, ¿en serio él podría preferirla a ella qué ha alguien de su misma edad?

_—Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, además ya estoy cerca de su casa. —_Piensa.

Al llegar, nota una casa de dos pisos, color blanco y con una gran ventana que dejaba ver la sala de la casa, era la residencia Itsuka, se dispuso a ir a la puerta y a tocar el timbre.

—Ya voy. —Se escucha desde adentro, una voz conocida para Nia—. Oh, Nia, que bueno verte. —dice Kotori de manera feliz.

—Lo mismo puedo decir, Imouto-chan, dime, ¿está el chico? —le cuestiona.

—Oh, buscas a tu novio, mi Onii-chan —dice de manera pícara.

—No tenemos esa clase de relación,_ no aún._ —responde y piensa lo último.

—Onii-chan salió, fue a comprar algo, debe regresar en unos minutos.

—Ya veo, ¿puedo pasar a esperarlo?

—Claro, seguro estará feliz de verte. Por cierto, dijiste que no eran novios, ¿por qué lo dices? —dice mientras van a la sala.

—Digamos, que no es oficial todavía, estamos saliendo.

—Ah, ya veo, Koibito entonces —dice de manera pícara—. Solo no me hagan tía tan rápido —dice de manera burlona.

—No te prometo nada, el chico es bastante convincente cuando quiere algo —responde con normalidad.

Esto causa que la niña se ponga roja, ¿esto era en serio? Si eso era así, quizás no debería jugarse de esa manera con Nia, quién sabe, hasta ya podría tener sobrinos en camino, y el solo imaginar las escenas de su Onii-chan y Nia, pues, era muy vergonzoso.

—Sabes, un hombre sabio dijo una vez. No hagas preguntas si no quieres conocer las respuestas —dice Nia.

—Esto no es gracioso —dice haciendo un puchero.

—Jeje, para mí sí. Solo deberías verte la cara Kotori-san —dice Mana llegando a la sala.

—Oh, manacchi —dice Nia.

—Prefiero que me digas solo Mana, Nia-nee —dice ella algo molesta por el apodo.

—¿Nia-nee? Jeje, te lo agradezco, Mana —dice Nia feliz.

En ese momento, Shidou llega a la casa y pasa a la sala, llevando una caja de color roja, algo grande, al notar a Nia.

—Este… Nia me alegra verte —dice Shidou sorprendido y algo nervioso.

—Lo mismo digo, Shidou. Por cierto, ¿qué llevas ahí? —le dice viendo la caja.

—Este, bueno, es para ti, solo que quería llevártelo mañana —dice totalmente atrapado.

—¿Para mí? —dice sorprendida—. Te agradezco el gesto, pero me tenías algo intrigada que no hayas vuelto para trabajar en que mejores —dice felizmente ella.

—Bueno, he estado trabajando en el trabajo que te dije, y bueno, ya lo había terminado hoy. Por eso no había ido —dice el joven rascándose la nuca.

—Ya veo, me alegra ver que tienes tantas ganas y motivación para la universidad —dice con una sonrisa radiante.

_—Que hermosa se ve. —_Piensa embobado.

—Nii-sama, entiendo que te guste tanto Nia-nee, pero no debes quedártele viendo así, es un poco extraño —dice divertida la peli-azul.

Esto lo hace espabilar y sonrojarse, las chicas simplemente se ríen.

—Onii-chan, no seas tan calenturiento, no querrás ser padre tan pronto —dice burlonamente Kotori.

—Vaya, Imouto-chan y yo que creía que no querías seguir tocando el tema, entonces, ¿cuántos sobrinos quieres tener? —le dice Nia.

Esto hace que se vuelva a sonrojar, Mana se ríe ligeramente y Shidou, estaba igual que Kotori.

—Nia, ¿en serio tienes que decir esas cosas? —le dice Shidou apenado.

—No, pero tiene que aprender a que no debe tocar esos temas —le responde tranquilamente—. Por cierto, ¿qué hay en la caja? —le pregunta curiosamente.

—Bueno, unos chocolates. —Le da la caja.

—Oh, que tierno de tu parte, pero no tienes que hacer eso, me basta con tenerte a mi lado.

—Quizás, pero quería hacerlo. Me imagino que cenaras con nosotros, Nia —dice feliz.

—Pues no quiero ser una molestia.

—Para nada.

—Eres siempre bienvenida, Nia-san —dice Haruko, llegando a la sala.

—Este, Haruko-san, es bueno verla —dice Nia, un tanto, desconcertada.

Después de intentar convérsela, Shidou lo logra, y se queda a disfrutar de una cena en familia, la cual no ha tenido el placer de disfrutar desde hace tiempo, bromas y juegos, era realmente agradable para ella, esta nueva situación.

Al terminar la cena.

—Bueno, gracias por la comida, pero debo retirarme —dice de manera educada, Nia.

—Bueno, te acompaño, Nia —dice Shidou.

—Ve con cuidado, Shii-kun —dice Haruko.

Shidou y Nia salieron de la residencia Itsuka, el camino fue callado y cómodo, aunque Nia, aún tenía las mismas ideas que tuvo durante la tarde.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio.

—Bien, ya llegamos —dice Shidou para mirar a Nia—. Bueno, me agradó cenar contigo hoy.

—Shidou, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sucede algo?, no es usual de ti, Nia —responde intrigado.

—Bueno, es que quiero saber si… ¿Estás bien conmigo? —dice algo preocupada.

Semejantes palabras lo dejan sorprendido, abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

—Nia, ¿crees qué, de no estarlo, me hubiera enamorado de ti? —Cuestiona intrigado.

—Sé eso, pero quiero escucharlo de ti, de tantas opciones, en especial con las demás, me elegiste a mí, ¿no te arrepientes de eso? —La inseguridad era mas que palpable, ella a pesar de todo, aun tenía inseguridades.

Shidou, ante tales declaraciones, solo pudo volver a abrazarla, era lo único que se le ocurrió, verla así le dolía, empezó a acariciar su cabello de la parte posterior de la cabeza con cuidado y afecto.

—Nia, sí hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que te quiero a mi lado, no te puedo asegurar si en algún momento no pueda pensar eso. Sabes, esto es difícil no solo para ti, ¿crees que yo no pienso en qué quizás tu preferirías estar con alguien más contemporáneo contigo? Qué patético se escucha eso, ¿no? —dice con algo de tristeza en su voz.

—No, no digas eso. Es natural, creo que me encerré mucho en mí misma, por lo que no pensé en ti.

—Yo no soy mejor que tú, chocolates y otras cosas, soy muy inseguro sobre estas cosas, aún después de todo lo que he pasado.

Ambos sueltan una incomoda carcajada.

—Es raro hablar de esto —dice Shidou de manera muy baja.

—Lo sé, pero hablar de esto ayuda, me siento algo más ligera —dice con una sonrisa.

—Je, tienes razón, ahora, linda, creo que debes entrar a casa, podrías enfermarte.

—Tú también, gracias por acompañarme —dice ella, él dejó de abrazarla, y ella de manera impulsiva lo besa de manera, imprevista—. Para mi no eres inseguro, eres dulce, espero que vengas mañana a seguir trabajando —le dice para retirarse, con un ligero contoneo de caderas.

El cual causan un ligero sonrojo al joven, el cual se queda como hipnotizado, cosa que le agrada a Nia.

—Ah, ¿qué ves, pervertido?, aunque me has visto con menos ropa, ¿quieres que nos "divirtamos" un poco antes de que regreses? —Le dice esta divertida y feliz.

Esas palabras hicieron que el joven sangrara ligeramente por la nariz, haciendo que ella se riera un poco y que tuviera un ligero tono carmín.

**Continuará….**

De nuevo en el set, se podía ver a una enojada rubia atacando con furia al un peli-negro que esquivaba con maestría, cada ataque lanzado.

—Maldito pervertido, quédate quiero y te dolerá menos. —dice Tsukiumi, quien se veía enojada por la última escena, y cosas de los capítulos anteriores que al leído.

—Ya te lo he dicho, a no ser que me captures con la guardia baja, no me atraparas, además es solo fanfic, Oh veo que ya terminaron de leer, solo me queda decirles que espero que disfrutaran del capítulo, y me disculpen si me tarde, no tenía mucha inspiración. —dice hacia la audiencia para ser golpeado por Tsukiumi.

—Bajaste la guardia, como sea espero igual que lo disfrutaran y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. —dice la rubia.

—Esta mujer, es problemática. —dice parándose del suelo.

—¿Este bien? Alpha-san. —dice una linda chica de ojos azul claro, piel blanca, y cabello ligeramente morado.

—No te preocupes, Mizore. Y ustedes si quieren saber porque ella aparece, pues vayan y lean **Nuestra historia de amor en guerra. **Historia que encontraran en mi perfil, bueno hasta la próxima. —dice para chasquear los dedos y todo se vuelva negro


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi amada mangaka capítulo 4: Detalle, de corazón.**

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a Live, es propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro

Un nuevo día empezaba en Tenguu city, en la departamento de Nia, ella se encontraba acostada en su cama dormida.

**En el sueño.**

Era el momento donde le dijo un detalle de ella.

—La verdad, es que yo nunca pude enamorarme de alguien que no sea en 2D. —le revelo.

Salta a el momento donde ella leía el manga que había sido creado con el propósito de enamorarla, después. Recupera esos dolorosos recuerdos, tanta maldad tortura, solo por tener ese poder… Sí, ese maldito poder que nunca pidió y que sufría por el mismo, se perdió en su tristeza, luego pudo ver que Shidou nunca se rindió por ella. Hizo lo posible la beso, aun sin la mayoría de su sephira, ella regreso de un estado, parecido al estado vegetal, luego tantos problemas. Dónde nunca dejo de mostrarle que le importaba nunca se alejó, y sus sentimientos nuca dejaron de crecer.

—Creo que esa es otra razón por la cual no me había podido enamorar de alguien que no fuera 2D. —termina de hablar de manera triste la joven.

—¡Como puedes decir eso! —exclama sorprendiendo a la joven—. Es cierto tu forma de ser es muy particular, pero eso te da tu propia forma de encanto y si alguien no puede verlo es porque realmente no te aprecia y no te merece, Nia para mi tu eres… Única, sí y en la mejor forma posible, realmente disfruto los momentos que pasamos juntos. —Termina de hablar lleno de convicción.

Semejantes palabras dichas de esa manera, hicieron que su corazón algo golpeado, pero fuerte y que nunca se dejaría destruir se sintiera cálido y feliz, era realmente amada, aunque no era proclamado a los 4 vientos y todavía no le pedía que fuera su pareja, era obvio que detrás de esas palabras existían esos sentimientos.

**Fin del sueño.**

Despertó y ve que estaba en su cama, ese sueño tan vivido y feliz.

_—Shidou, tanta felicidad me has dado. —_piensa.

Se levanta y de cambia, se pone a trabajar, hasta aproximadamente las 10:30 am, se levanta y va a la cocina, la vio vacía, como usualmente estaba.

—Bueno, tengo tiempo, iré a comprar. —dice al aire.

Se viste y va a la tienda más cercana de comestibles, y compra todo lo que ella considera necesario, hasta que escucha cierta conversación de una madre e hija que estaban en lo mismo que ella.

—Kaa-san, ¿Cómo hago para que me note? Oh, dame un consejo para enamorarlo. —dice la chica.

—Hay hija, jajaja cada ser es muy particular, pero si hay algo que no falla, es algo de comida echa con esfuerzo y amor, suele ayudar. —le responde la madre.

Esto deja pensando a Nia, cierto. Eso nunca falla, al menos así lo veía ella, y el chico siempre le cocinaba a ella, quizás debía cocinarle ella, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia… Estaba motivada, sí quería darle un detalle a su pareja.

_—Debo hacerlo, él se lo merece. —_piensa feliz.

Toma todo lo que creía necesario, y lo compra. Al llegar a su casa, ve todo lo que compro quizás no sabía mucho, pero para algo existía el internet, se dispuso a busca recetas y como prepararla de manera diferentes, hace todo de la mejor manera posible, y mete todo en bentou, y decide ir a entregárselo en la universidad.

Tardo entre prepararlo y llegar a la universidad hora y media, llego justo a la hora del almuerzo, al preguntar por él, le dijeron que estaba en su salón, y al llegar lo ve hablando con algunas personas, entre ellas algunas chicas, cosa que la molesta ligeramente, pero solo respira y se acerca.

—Shidou. —dice acercándose.

Esa acción llamo la atención de todos los presentes, llevándose la mirada de muchos chicos, compañeros del peli azul.

—Nia. —dice, levantándose y acercándose a ella—. ¿Que haces aquí? —le dice sorprendido de manera grata sonriéndole.

—Bueno, vine a traerte el almuerzo. —dice para levantar la cajita de almuerzo en sus pequeñas manos, las cuales parecían tener leves quemadura y cortes, los cuales eran cubierto por curitas y pomada.

Esto lo sorprende, ella sabía que el se hacia su propia comida, y sin embargo, ella ahora le traía comida hecha por ella misma, aunque le faltara habilidad en la cocina, solo podía abrir los ojos al notar sus manos, las cuales estaba ligeramente maltratadas por su falta de experiencia en la cocina.

—Nia. —le dice sorprendido—. Arigatou. —dice para tomar las manos de Nia con las suyas.

Esto le causa cierta pena, ella solo puede voltear la mirada colorada, pero feliz al parecer le había agradado el gesto, aunque todavía no probada la comida.

—De nada, ahora vamos seguro tienes hambre. —dice mirando a las chicas de reojo.

Nota esa mirada en la chica, y ve que ahora tiene ciertos celos, no creía que vendría a la universidad, por supuesto el no intentaba nada, pero ella tenia sus inseguridades al igual que él.

—Bueno, chicas hablamos en otro momento, me tengo que ir. —responde.

Nia solo lo tomo de su manga, para llevarlo a fuera, salen al campus, donde van a sentarse en un árbol, ellos se sientan.

—¿Quiénes eran? —pregunta celosa.

—Solo eran unas compañeras, hablábamos de algunas tareas que nos dejaron. —responde—. Me sorprende que vinieras a traerme el almuerzo, tu sabes que lo hago yo mismo. —dice de manera casual.

—Quería hacerlo como un detalle, pero al llegar ¿Cómo te encuentro? Hablando con esas chicas. —dice ligeramente enojada.

—No es lo que crees. —le responde.

—Como digas, ahora espero que disfrutes la comida. —le dice sin creerle del todo.

—Bueno, veamos que hiciste linda. —dice para avergonzarla.

Ella solo oculta su mirada, y él abre la cajita de comida, notando que parecía que el arroz estaba bien cocido, había pollo frito, aunque se notaba algo quemado, y todo parecía estar aliñado, aunque parecía que sufrió los aliños y se le quemaron un poco, se sorprende no tenia el mejor aspecto, pero fue hecho con mucho esfuerzo.

–¿Que te parece? —le pregunta apenada.

—Todavía no lo pruebo. —responde.

Este, toma un bocado de arroz, estaba algo simple y ahora que lo probaba, parecía faltarle cocción, pero solo mastico y lo trago, paso al pollo, este estaba muy salado, al parecer paso primero el pollo por la sal y luego por la harina, error común, hasta que lo haces y lo prueba uno mismo.

—No te mentiré, te falta práctica. —le responde haciendo que se sienta dolida.

—Entonces dile a tus "amiguitas" que te cocinen ellas. —Susurra dolida para intentar levantarse y e irse, pero es tenida por Shidou.

—Mas, no significa que no puedas mejorar, agradezco la comida Nia. —le dice mientras aun la mantenía sujetada.

—Suéltame, quiero estar sola. —dice bajando la mirada.

Este se debate si dejarla ir, o mantenerla cerca para explicarle todo y hacerla sentir mejor, pero siente que lo mejor es dejarla irse, y lo hace.

Nia se va rápidamente del campus a su casa, algo dolida las palabras de Shidou fueron lo más compresivas y ella lo sabía, pero el verlo junto a aquellas chicas solo avivaron sus inseguridades ella sabia que la quería, pero le dolía verlo con ellas; sabia que no era muy buena en la cocina con respecto a otras chicas y se sentía inferior, esos pensamientos la acompañaron hasta llegar.

Shidou solo pudo quedarse viendo a la joven irse de manera apresurada, el verla correr hacia que el sintiera un presión donde estaba su corazón, le dolió hacerla sentir mal, no era su intención, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Mentirle. Sí era una opción, pero sabia que si descubría su mentira solo la haría sentir aun peor, es decir; como se sentiría al saber que le mentía para no hacerla sentir mal, claro está que podría verlo que era para no herirla, sin embargo. También podría tomarlo que hasta sus propias declaraciones de amor que le profesaba podían ser solo mentiras por lastima.

_—Maldición, nunca fue tan difícil cuando eran todas las demás, pero ahora; es como una tremenda punzada a mi propio corazón el verla triste, y lo peor yo soy el causante. —_piensa.

Él solo termino su comida, y guardo la caja, para ponerse camino de regreso al salón, desmoralizado. Sí, era difícil esta situación, pero ¿Quién dijo que seria todo miel sobre hojuelas? Solo pudo aparentar estar normal, pero se mantenía distante su mente solo se mantenía en aquel momento en que ella se fue y lo dejo solo atrás.

Las clases culminaron y regreso a paso lento y parecía carecer de emoción, oh ganas de caminar, parecía estar en modo automático, al llegar a casa.

—Tadaima. —anuncia de manera robotica.

—Onii-chan, Okaeri. —dice Kotori.

Cuando lo nota a detalle, lo podía notar tenía algo y parecía estar decaído.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunta acercándose. 

—Sí, no te preocupes. —le responde con una sonrisa falsa.

Ella lo nota, y era mas que obvio sus ojos usualmente brillantes desde que sale con Nia, se le notaban apagado, en ese momento su mente hizo click, solo una cosa lo podía dejar mal, y era una pelea con Nia, o quizás la hizo sentir mal de alguna manera; Kotori no quería tener que intervenir, después de todo ya tenia suficiente experiencia sobre estos temas.

—Si tu lo dices Onii-chan, ¿como te fue en la universidad? —le cuestiona.

—Um, lo normal algo cansado, pero nada que no pueda soportar. —responde para quitarse los zapatos.

Shidou solo subió a su habitación, y al dejar sus cosas, nota su teléfono, tenía el impulso de si llamar o enviarle un mensaje a Nia, para ver como seguía, pero ¿Le contestaria? Era la pregunta, aunque el mas se pregunta ¿Tenía el derecho de hacerlo? Después de todo él era el causante del dolor que la aquejaba ahora.

Mientras con Nia.

Ella se encontraba en su cama, con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, y se le notaba igual al joven de pelo azul, sí ambos estaban mal por esa "pelea" aunque, no se podría calificar no hubo respuestas ni se alzaron la voz en ningún momento, todo se mantuvo en el margen del respeto, ella solo podía esperar a que él la llamara, esperaba esa llamada con ansias, quería una muestra de que realmente le importaba aun después de lo que paso, sin embargo también podría pensar que el no tenia el derecho a llamarla.

_—Soy una adulta, y aun así me pasa estos pensamientos por la cabeza, debería llamarlo y disculparme, pero mi orgullo no me deja, perdóname no quiero dejarte en incertidumbre, me importas y te amo, pero mientras mas pienso las cosas; solo causa mas incertidumbre y me da miedo las posibles reacciones que causen mis acciones. —_piensa mientras una triste lagrima atraviesa su tersa mejilla mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

**Continuara…**

De regreso al set junto a sus empleadas.

—Oye Alpha. —le dice la rubia.

—Alpha desu. —responde.

—Déjate de tonterías. — le responde.

—Déjalo ser pechos de vaca. —interrumpe la peli azul.

—¿Qué dices pentakko? —le responde.

—Ya dejen de pelear, ahora Tsukiumi-chan, dime lo que me tenias que decir. —interrumpe el peli negro.

—Okey, ¿enserio vas a dejar esto aquí? —le pregunta Tsukiumi.

—Sí, además creo que esta bien dejarlo aquí, después seguire desarrollando esta historia la cual es posible que se vaya a Hiatus durante un tiempo, por un proyecto que no es precisamente un fic. —responde.

—¿A que te refieres ahora Alpha-kun? —pregunta la yuikkionna.

—¿Ahora te referirás a mi con ese honorifico? Miren, la verdad tengo una idea y por ella, creo que seria buena darme un descanso de los fics, aunque claro esa idea solo estará disponible en Wattpad. —le responde.

—¿Vacaciones? Inusual. —responde Tsukiumi.

—¿De que va esa idea? —le pregunta.

—Esto es algo mas de la vida real, no esta definitivo y no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero dejar en claro que esto puede pasar, bueno esto a sido todo, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo, hasta la próxima. —


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi amada mangaka. Capítulo 4: Amargo suplicio.**

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a libe es propiedad exclusiva de Tachiba Koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

En la residencia Itsuka, más específicamente en el cuarto del hijo de la pareja, se ve a este acostado con los ojos cerrados, pero en su cara se distingue claramente la molestia y sudor, este se encontraba soñando.

En el sueño.

Se podía ver como Shidou, esquiva, como se le hace posible, a toda la gente de la multitud en la ciudad, ¿por qué? Se preguntarán; muy simple, él intentaba alcanzar a su amada Nia, la cual estaba huyendo de él. Solo quería hablar, disculparse y decirle cuando le importaba, pero cuando intento hablarle bueno.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —fue lo salió de la boca de la joven— ¡Tu solo jugaste con mis sentimientos! Aún, aún después de que escuchaste y viste mi lado más vulnerable; solo quisiste jugar conmigo, ¡te odio! —fueron las palabras que especto, para salir corriendo, mientras las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas.

—¡Nia! —fue todo lo que dijo para salir corriendo tras ella.

Shidou; solo podía reprocharse y lamentarse, él haber sido así con Nia. Quizas si le hubiera mentido, no la hubiera herido, pero si ella descubría su mentira. Todo hubiera sido peor, mientras intentaba alcanzarla, el dolor en su pecho solo se acrecentaba, solo quería alcanzarla y poder abrazarla para explicarte todo, pero entonces llegan a una intercepción.

Nia, no nota que la luz estaba en rojo, y cruza sin ver a los lados, para su mala suerte. Un camión iba pasando a alta velocidad.

—¡AH!

Shidou solo pudo ver, como su amada, aquella mujer que le alegraba sus días, era atropellada por aquel camión; todo por su culpar, se desploma en sus rodillas, y las lágrimas empiezan a caer, de manera desconsolada, su corazón solo se marchitaba al pensar, en que Nia ya no estaba.

Shidou se despierta de aquel horrible sueño, sus lágrimas aun caían de sus ojos, las sentía en sus mejillas, se levanta con premura, y nota que está en su cuarto, su corazón acelerado a mil por hora, estaba respirando de forma agitada; se toma unos minutos para tranquilizarse.

—Solo, era un sueño; demonios que horrible pesadilla. Nia por favor, perdóname. —murmura.

Mientras con Nia.

Ella estaba despierta, extrañamente no tenía inspiración, se quedó dormida temprano; echo que lamento, pero aún más que Shidou, su peli-azul, no la llamara estaba triste.

—Chico… Creo que exagere mi reacción, y el realmente me quiere; intento no herirme, pero… Yo. —dice mientras pequeñas lagrimas caen sus ojos azules—. Yo y mis inseguridades, hago que nos alejemos. —termina de hablar triste.

La mangaka; solo busca ahogar sus penas, busca algo de comer; casi que, como típico cliché, empieza comer helado, mientras comía no le sabia del todo bien, la respuesta de esto era simple; no comía por gusto, era gula. Sumando que, no estaba en buenos términos con Shidou, era una mezcla para que nada tuviera buen sabor, sin embargo, solo continúa comiendo, necesita alejar esas ideas de su cabeza.

De regreso con Shidou.

Este, no tenía sueño quería seguir en el mundo de los sueños, solo para intentar; tener un sueño donde el estuviera bien con su querida Nia, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, se queda aproximadamente media hora, después de eso; decide bajar a cocinar, necesita hacer algo.

Kotori, curiosamente ya estaba viendo tv, se había hecho algo de comer sencillo. No quería molestar a Shidou, era obvio que no estaba bien, esa mirada sombría era una clara señal, pero al verlo bajar, con el mismo semblante del día anterior, solo hace que la adolescente de preocupe más.

—Este; buenos días onii-chan. —dice Kotori, algo preocupada por Shidou.

—Buenos días, Kotori ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, ya me hice algo sencillo, por cierto, ¿dormiste bien? —le dice mirándolo detenidamente, parecía que no durmió mucho.

—Sí… Aunque, creo que no descanse como es debido, je. —dice dando una sonrisa amarga, al recordar aquella pesadilla.

—Este, entonces ve a dormir; no te vez muy bien.

—Estoy bien, bueno supongo que cocinare solo para mí.

—Onii-chan, deja de intentar mentir, estas mal; y solo puedo deducir que esto tiene que ver con que, probablemente peleaste con Nia. —dice soltando un suspiro.

Shidou, solo puede respingar. ¿tan obvio era? No quería preocupar a nadie, pero esto realmente le dolía y le afectaba, quería ver a Nia, pero sentía que no tenía el derecho; es decir, la había hecho sentir mal, claro sin la intención.

—… —no puede responder; sabía que tenía razón.

—Estoy, en lo correcto ¿No? —le cuestiona.

Esto asiente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ve a verla; debe estar igual que tú. —le dice con una sonrisa.

—No puedo… No tengo derecho; la hice sentir muy mal. —responde con los ojos tapados por el cabello.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le dice mirándolo de mala manera.

—Yo… solo le dije algunas críticas de su comida, no quise herirla, pero lo hice, le faltaba práctica, eso le dije, además de decirle que punto tenía que mejorar. —le responde.

Esta solo lo mira de manera fastidiada.

—Pudiste mentir. —le responde algo enojada.

—No puedo mentirle; sé que si le hubiera mentido no la hubiera herido, pero si… Ella misma probaba la comida, podría interpretar todo con que solo juego con ella… Cosa que no es verdad; la quiero a mi lado, pero a veces creo que no me la merezco. —dice tomando su camisa donde debería estar su corazón—. Me duele, y mi subconsciente, solo se encarga de torturarme, ayer soñé… que ella murió en un terrible accidente, era atropellada por un camión, todo por mi culpa, porque la perseguí por ciudad.

Semejante declaración la deja atónita, tanto dolor, solo por un sueño, ¿Cuánto amor debe a ver para causar tal impacto? No lo sabía, pero si está segura que; si esto seguí, no terminaría bien.

Ahora con Nia.

Ella seguía sin ánimos; solo podría sentarse en su mesa de trabajo, y estaba en blanco, le falta inspiración, luz; ganas de trabajar todo… Enserio tanto la puede afectar esa pelea, no lo podía creer, y sin embargo, sabía que era así, solo quería poder abrazarlo y disculparse, pero no tenía el valor de ir a verlo.

_—Shidou…_

De regreso a la residencia Itsuka.

Kotori, solo podía ver la tristeza de su hermano, y quería sacarlo de ese estado, pero no le iba a gustar… Bueno, esa su deber como su Imouto, sacarlo de la depresión, —incluso si debía lastimarlo—, esta se acerca y lo golpea fuertemente en el abdomen.

—¡Uh! ¿Qué te pasa, Kotori? —se queja, con sus brazos en el abdomen.

—Deja de lamentarte, dime si tu estas. Así ¿Cómo crees, que este Nia?

Eso, lo hizo reacciones, es cierto; ella lo necesitaba a su lado, recordó como actuó cuando, le dijo sus problemas, se vio tan frágil, que le dolía y pensar… que estuviera en esa situación de nuevo, le dio fuerzas para levantarse y mirar fijamente a Kotori.

—¿Qué esperas? Ve por onee-chan, te necesita.

Solo asiente, y se va rápidamente dejándola sola.

—_Te tengo mucha envidia, Nia. Solo tu eres capaz; de darle fuerza para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa._

Shidou, se puso sus zapatos, y se va corriendo a la casa de Nia, este solo se mantenía serio; deseaba llegar, poder ver aquellos hermosos ojos, delicada y sexi figura, su sonrisa, su risa; realmente amaba todo de esa mujer.

Él, tardo aproximadamente 15 minutos en llegar, estaba sudoroso, con la respiración agitada, se acercó y toco la puerta.

Nia, al escuchar la puerta, se extrañó no había ordenado comida, desde ayer con sus ánimos bajos, no tenía hambre; sin muchos ánimos fue a abrir, y al abrir.

Hay, estaba él, Shidou se veía agotado, sudoroso parecía a ver corrido, solo para poder verla, su mirada se ilumino, pequeñas gotas se acumularon, y esta solo lo abrazo.

—Shidou… perdóname; no fue mi intención dejarte haya, solo, pero yo, yo no pude controlarme. Me dolió y entendí que me lo decías con intenciones de ayudarme a mejorar… —no pudo continuar, a había besado.

—No tienes, porque disculparte; perdóname tu a mí, te dejé sola cuando más me necesitabas. —le responde viéndola a los ojos—. A veces, creo que te merezco. —dice acomodándole ligeramente el cabello.

—Baka, no digas eso.

—Esa es mi verdad, pero mi egoísmo de querer ver tu sonrisa; no me deja abandonarte.

—Sí, hicieses eso; realmente serias un idiota, te quiero a mi lado, dime si tú que has hasta puesto su vida en peligro por mí, no me mereces ¿Quién?, ¿sí?

—Sí, lo pones en es contexto tienes razón… ¿Tienes hambre?

El estomago de la mujer, responde por ella.

—Tomare eso como un, sí.

La mujer, solo puede voltear la cara sonrojada con algo de pena.

—No tenía hambre, por eso no había comido.

—Entiendo, bueno ¿Me dejas pasar?

Solo asiente con la cabeza.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Renuncia de derechos:** Date a live es propiedad exclusiva de Tachibana Koushi, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Mi amada mangaka. Capítulo 5: La promesa.**

En la casa de Nia, se podía observar a Shidou en la cocina, y estaba preparando algo de comida, arroz, bistec y una ensalada, este estaba feliz había arreglado la situación con Nia estaba feliz sin embargo, estaba consciente de que esto podría volver a pasar. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas, realmente se aman, pero eso no exoneraba que podía herirse sin querer… Bueno, con esto se puede decir que es verdad la frase que dice «El amor, puede doler» suelta una pequeña sonrisa amarga, esto era inevitable.

Nia, solo observaba a Shidou y pensaba que le alegraba que allá ido a verla, ya que realmente esa discusión le había afectado, sabía que había sido infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo ahora que todo estaba normal… Y era inevitable que volviera a pasar.

Shidou quien ya estaba sirviendo los platos de comida, le puso el suyo a Nia en frente y puso el de él, y se sentó para mirar a Nia, estaba le sonríe.

—Arigatou.

—No me agradezcas. —le respondió feliz—. Nia, quiero hablar de algo.

—¿De qué?

—Es… Sobre lo que acabamos de pasar. —ese comentario hizo tragara—. Lo que quiero decir es que, tenemos que intentar comprendernos…

—¿Eh? —murmura sin entender.

—Sí, mira ya pasamos por esta situación y nada nos asegura que no vuelva a pasar. —Nia solo asiente, estaba consciente de ese detalle—. Entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer el prometernos contarnos todo, inseguridades, problemas, disgustos… Y bueno, ya entiendes lo que quiero decir, para tener en cuenta al otro y no hacernos sentir mal e intentar lastimarnos lo menos posible.

—¿Intentar? —pregunto, estaba algo molesta, pero tenía claro que podía pasar—. Creo que tienes razón, pero decirlo me molesta, te amo y lo que menos deseo es lastimarte. —dijo tomando su mano.

—Yo tampoco, pero no estamos exentos de hacerlo, aun amándonos con todo el corazón. —dijo apretando ligeramente su mano—. Sabes que te quiero a mi lado, tomaste mi corazón sin siquiera saberlo, y no creo que alguien pueda cambiar eso, y por eso odio cuando te hago sentir mal, perdóname por eso de la universidad, nunca quise lastimarte.

—Gracias, pero también es mi culpa. Tú has arriesgado la vida en más de 1 ocasión por mí, y no debí pensar eso.

—Estabas en tu derecho, y realmente es mi culpa, tú me contaste tus inseguridades y yo… —dijo bajando la mirada.

Nia con su otra mano toma su cara.

—No puedes aislarte de tus compañeros o compañeras por eso, tienes el derecho de vivir tu vida escolar como se debe. Es difícil ver eso, pero entiendo que no puedo evitarlo. Además, mi chico no me dejaría.

—Nia, sé que dije algo de tomarnos algún tiempo. —dijo tomando la mano que tiene en su cara con suavidad—. Pero, con todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, cada vez solo puedo pensar que no son más que tonterías, inseguridades mías, sobre que podrías enamorarte de alguien más, no deseo continuar así…

—Shidou, te quiero eso nunca lo dudes.

—Lo sé. —responde—. Por eso, no quiero esperar más ¿Serias mi novia?

—Jeje, me encantaría. —sonríe de forma cálida—. Es bueno poder hablar y entendernos.

—Sí, entonces ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Con la promesa.

—Jeje, claro. —responde, para acercarse y besarle.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Porque quiero, ahora tengo todo el derecho.

—Bueno… jeje—dice rascándose la mejilla.

—Jejeje, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

—Bueno, supongo que puedo pasar un rato más contigo, estuve algo alejado de ti.

—Me agrada la idea. —dijo para pensar en alguna actividad—. Entonces, ayúdame con mi trabajo.

—Jajaja. —se ríe divertido—. Está bien, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Primero debemos comer.

Nia se cae al estilo anime, se divertía y estaba tan feliz que se le olvido la comida, ella solo se recompone para comenzar a comer de forma tranquila, e irse a trabajar, pasaron las horas el ambiente era el más ameno todo era tranquilidad, para cuando terminaron, ya eran aproximadamente las 9:30PM, Shidou solo soltó un suspiro, vaya que era tarde.

—Shidou…

—Hm…

—Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras hoy.

—Bueno…

—Vamos, no sería la primera vez, y quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, me hace sentir más segura…

—Fu ya que, si me princesa lo pide, lo tiene —responde.

—Oh… —dice con curiosidad o diversión—. Creo que alguien quiere jugar un juego de rol… ¿Te apetece uno con una Yandere? —mientras un aura oscura la rodea.

—Este… —responde incómodo.

—Ya veo, es un no. —responde—. ¿Una hermanita Tsundere?

Ambos se ríen, pero en la residencia Itsuka, Kotori siente unas grandes ganas de golpear a su Onii-chan.

—Bueno, bueno quizás en otro momento, servirá para inspirarnos.

—Me alegra que lo pienses, ahora será mejor que nos alistemos para dormir.

—Bueno, ¿dónde dormiré?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es, esa? Dormirás conmigo en mi cama…

La respuesta de Nia hace que el joven se sonroje un poco, eso le da una idea a Nia.

—Oh… Alguien tiene la imaginación activa, entonces si quieres "jugar".

—Nia, por favor no digas eso… Sabes que me da cierta pena.

—Jeje, supongo que debí verlo venir, aunque no sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Por favor solo por hoy.

Y usa el método devastador de los ojos tristes, sabía que solo quería manipular, pero le dolía verla así y debía admitir que la idea no le molestaba para nada.

—Bueno, está bien. —la respuesta la pone feliz—. Pero debemos mantenerle eso en secreto a Kotori y Mana, que si lo saben no me dejaran tranquilo.

—Tenlo por seguro querido, seré una tumba sobre ese tema.

Shidou sonríe con cierta malicia, se le acerca a Nia y la carga como princesa y la lleva a la cama, y la pobre se sonroja tenue mente, no se lo esperaba, y de remate aprovecha cuando la deja en la cama rosa y toca con cierta delicadeza y vicio las piernas de Nia, esto no se lo podía creer, él nunca, bueno siendo más específicos nunca esperaba esa clase de acciones por parte de Shidou.

—Espero que mantengas esto también. Creo que me la debes. —le susurra para mordisquear ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

—Shidou… —responde insegura de como terminaría esa noche.

—Jajaja perdón solo jugaba un poco, Ya deberíamos irnos a dormir déjame enviar primero un mensaje a casa, no quiero que se preocupen.

—Bueno, iré a cambiarme mientras lo haces.

Ambos se separan, Shidou sale de la habitación para enviar un mensaje a Kotori para decirle que se quedaría esa noche junto con Nia se cambia de ropa, esta simplemente se pone una camisa sin mangas blancas y un short hasta la mitad del muslo.

Shidou entra y se encuentra con Nia sentada al filo de la cama esperándolo mirando el suelo, se le notaba algo ida, estaba pensado, este solo se acerca y se sienta a su lado y pone su brazo izquierdo en sus hombros, ella reacciona y lo mira.

—Este Shidou, no me había dado cuenta que habías entrado… —le dijo un tanto confusa, para cambiar su expresión a una juguetona—. Debiste tocar, o será que… ¿Querías encontrarme semidesnuda?

Este, solo se sonroja ligeramente, pero la mira seriamente.

—Nia ¿te sucede, algo?

—¿Eh? No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—Estabas pensativa cuando entre, no te diste cuenta hasta que puse mi brazo en tus hombros, quiero que nos comuniquemos, lo prometimos anda dime…

—Lamento si te preocupe, solo estaba en blanco jejeje, es raro ¿sabes? Esos son los momentos en los que me llegan ideas para mis mangas. Y tengo una idea, pero no sé si te parezca.

—¿A mí? Pero, es tu idea no el porque te interesaría mi opinión.

—Es que… Bueno, veras mi idea es hacer un manga con todo lo que te ha pasado, ya sabes lo de los espíritus y eso…

Se queda perplejo, es cierto técnicamente necesitaría su aprobación, ya que divulgaría lo que fue su vida durante ese tiempo, pero Ya Ratatoskr hizo un proyecto así, durante el intento de enamorarla a ella.

—Bueno, no sé qué hacer la verdad… Es difícil pensar en hacer eso…

—Entiendo, bueno pensé que podría ser un buen éxito de ventas, pero es tu vida y entiendo que no quieras divulgar eso, aunque muchos pensarían que sería solo ficción.

—Nia, mira sé que solo serían ficción para muchos. Pero, tengo una contra propuesta para hacerte. —levanto su dedo indicio y sonrió.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto llena de curiosidad.

—Se que esto, te puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero si sería buena idea lo de mi vida, pero te pediré que hagamos eso cuando me gradué y empecemos con algo muy poco desde ahora, y cuando me gradué podríamos intentar publicarlo ambos.

—Hm…

—Esta bien si no quieres, entiendo que lo que digo puede ser egoísta.

—No molesta la idea, Shidou solo que me sorprende y más porque, bueno básicamente no existen trabajos en colaboración más 1 autor en este tipo de trabajos. Y algo me dice que, no me has contado todo.

—Pues, tienes razón la verdad, quiero mostrar todo desde otro ángulo, de diferentes puntos, mostrando el punto de vista de cómo "Personaje"

—Oh, inusual suena interesante, eso significa que, ¿le preguntaremos a las demás?

—Bueno no pensaba eso, solo creí que daríamos trasfondo y desarrollo de personajes como en cualquier otra obra, aunque sería interesante involucrar todo a las demás.

—Bueno, tu idea original quizás sea mejor, no creo que a ellas le guste que publiquemos sus ideas y pensamientos, jejeje es raro hablar de esto, y más cuando ya se había hecho una publicación de esta historia.

—Supongo, pero creo que sería mejor ya irnos a dormir.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿dormidas así?

—No creo que me quede de otra Nia, no traje ropa conmigo, esta no era mi idea original.

Ella solo asiente para acostarse y hacer un lugar en la cama para que su pareja se acueste a su lado, este solo se acuesta y cierra los ojos para llegar al reino de los sueños, donde ya no había nada que temer, había reparado las cosas con Nia, y de echo tuvo uno de los sueños más raros, un sueño donde trabajaba junto con Nia y pasaban tiempo con unos niños, que le decían papá, fue inusual, pero lo disfruto.

Shidou solo se despertó y ayudo a Nia con la cocinas, quizás sean pareja, pero en ese momento los papeles de invirtieron siendo Shidou el maestro y Nia la alumna, en lo que la cocina y labores domésticos se refería.

**Time Skype, algunos años después.**

Algunos años habían pasado, la pareja de… Bueno, no se podría decir de jóvenes, ya que Nia era una adulta algo mayor, aunque su apariencia en aquel entonces era de una joven. En fin, la pareja de esta historia, se había formalizado como una pareja oficial, estaba claro desde un principio que esto traería ciertos problemas, por problemas de edad y las inseguridades de ambas partes. Sin embargo, todo eso pudo ser superado con su dificultad como era de esperarse, pero lo lograron pudieron llevar una relación relativamente normal, claro que Nia seguía con ciertas inseguridades, pero con el pasar del tiempo y ver que Shidou no la dejo en ningún momento, y que tampoco hubo infidelidades, al menos que ella notara o que le contaran, con el tiempo esas inseguridades se fueron esfumando de muy poco a poco, pero para la etapa actual ya no estaban, aproximadamente unos 4 años habían pasado.

Por su parte, Shidou igual que Nia tuvo sus inseguridades, pero igualmente las supero con el tiempo, pero este de manera más rápida, él se había logrado graduar con dificultades bajas, claro esta que con la ayuda de Nia, y con respecto a su relación, que decir ciertamente no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero con paciencia y afecto y sobre todo confianza todo se pudo. Cuando decidió presentar a Nia a sus padres, pero claro que como su novia fue algo incomodo, ya que… Que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres con una mujer que podría ser su madre. Ellos claro que ya había mostrado cierta aceptación antes esto, pero una cosa era que posiblemente salieran y otra era que ya fueran una pareja seria y estable, ambos tenían sus nervios, pero los padres del joven tenían la mente abierta, sin mencionar que con todo lo que habían pasado con los de los espíritus serian difícil que no pensaran que esa relación realmente prosperaría y se convertiría en un matrimonio, al menos por la parte de Shidou, quien siempre puso su vida en medio del conflicto para salvar a las espíritus.

Que decir, que cuando llego ese momento, hubo cierta tensión, ya que ellos tenían la mente abierta, pero era claro que no era una posibilidad de que esa relación fallara, así que ambos padres les fueron sinceros, y les aconsejaron no irse por la ramas, o mejor dicho irse por lo seguro, lo lento y tranquilo que se tomaron su tiempo y disfrutaran lo mas posible los momentos felices de una relación, que siempre detrás de la calma, viene una tormenta. Ellos lo escucharon y todo fue digamos que "normal" ya que, ya sabemos que esta no es una relación normal quizás de lejos lo parecieran, pero investigando e indagando y conociendo a las personas era obviamente difícil.

Que decir, que quizás el circulo de amistades de ambos no seria la más difícil, sino el circulo donde trabajaba Nia, sí ella fue fuertemente criticada por esto, es decir era muy mayor para Shidou oh, al menos eso decían los medios de comunicación, eso de causaba estrés y dolores de cabeza, y afectaba sus ventas, pero Shidou siempre estuvo ahí para darle animo y que no se rindiera, y siempre que ella era criticada este la aceptaba más, y dejaba que claro que la amaba y le valió muy poco lo que los medios dijeran de su relación con la mangaka, claro que esto no ayudaba mucho, pero Nia claramente lo apreciaba con el tiempo, eso solo se volvió noticia vieja y todo se calma y la pareja pudo volver a andar tranquila en la calle, y este hasta la acompañaba a sus eventos donde vendía su manga.

Bueno, regresan al aspecto personal, cuando Shidou termino su carrera este se encontraba en una encrucijada muy difícil, ¿Qué hacer después? quizás, una de las preguntas más importantes, y más para una persona que estudia algo como lo que estudio Shidou, lo que más le acomodo fue ser asistente de Nia, cosa que fue bien vista, la pareja de ayudaba en el trabajo, pero para Shidou… Era como vivir a la sombre de sus exitosa pareja, a quien amaba sin ninguna duda, pero él sentía que debía ganarse su reconocimiento propio, así que en sus ratos libres trabaja en sus propias historias, hasta que con una fue aceptado e iniciaron su publicación, fue bastante corta, la travesía de un pequeño de aproximadamente 7 años que quedo atrapado entre el mundo espiritual y el real, bastante bizarro y mas por la edad del protagonista, pero con la ayuda de sus ancestros logro regresar, fue bien acepta y fue visto como una interesante historia, después de eso, si fueron con la historia de Shidou, que debía admitir que fue demasiado bien recibida en su opinión, las cosas no podían ir mejor ambos eran felices y claro, que después de terminar la universidad este se fue a vivir con Nia para que fuera más efectiva su forma de trabajo.

En fin, entre tantas vivencias para ambos… Y claro, todo con sus obstáculos lograron sortear para salir de ellos, pero había algo que todavía no se concreta, y eso era ser una familia como tal, y esto lo tenia que hacer Shidou, solo podía pensar en la cara que pondría su Nia, rió mentalmente. Un fin de semana día sábado, mientras descansaban lo más posible, se encontraba en la sala.

—Nia, linda.

—¿Sucede algo? —le responde de su usual bien humor, tan característico de ella.

—Sí, este… Quiero mostrarte algo en lo que he trabajado.

—Oh, otra idea en solitario, oh ¿Me eres infiel? —dijo en forma de broma y muy divertida.

—Jejeje, tu siempre y tus bromas, tus animos… Como me gusta verte feliz.

—Gracias. —le responde—. Bueno déjame leer.

La mujer de pelo gris, casi blanco toma el libro en sus delgadas y pequeñas manos y al abrirlo, no tenia nada, solo un agujero en el medio, donde podía observar… Lo que parecía ser un ¿Anillo? Sí, sin duda alguna era uno era al parecer de color dorado con un diamante no muy grande justo en medio, solo pudo mirar a su pareja, quien la veía feliz su cara de incredulidad.

—¿Esto es…?

—Sí, justo lo que te imaginas, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Hm… Qué propuesta más interesante. —responde algo burlona—. Solo juego, claro Shidou.

Shidou, solo fue abrazarla con efusividad y cariño, ella solo acepta el abrazo.

—Jejeje. —se ríe Nia.

—¿Qué te da risa, linda?

—Hm, solo que me sorprendió que me pidieras que matrimonio, cuando yo, ya te lo había propuesto en 2 ocasiones.

—Esas eran en juego, bueno al menos la primera.

—Cierto, pero ¿sabes? Me hizo feliz que lo hicieras, haces que me sienta importante para ti, que te importo y que siempre piensas en mí.

—Bueno, me gusta verte feliz, y no es correcto que lo pida la mujer, al menos por la sociedad, aunque eso poco me importa.

—Lo sé, a mi tampoco. —dijo para separarse ligeramente del abrazo y darle un pequeño beso.

—Bueno, quieres hablar de la ceremonia…

—Ah, por favor no quiero pensar de eso, apenas tenemos tiempo, y eso no son más que banalidades, solo con ir a juzgado y casarnos basta.

Shidou solo sonríe, sí otra aspecto de su esposa, es que a ella le puede encantar tener todo lo que es tecnología y manga al día, pero si le hablas de ropa y eventos sociales, solo le parecía banalidades que poco importaba.

—Tienes razón, solo quería ver que querías tu.

—Bueno, quiero terminar de disfrutar este día junto a ti, supongo que en otro momento le avisaremos a los demás de esto, y ya veremos cuando nos casamos después de todo, no es importante el evento, lo que importa son los sentimientos y que nos queremos el uno al otro.

—Lo sé, espero que todo siga siendo tan feliz como lo ha sido hasta ahora, y no arruinarlo.

—Shidou, desde que te conocí y cambiaste mi perspectiva, todo a sido muy feliz, ciertamente no todo a sido felicidad, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos por nada del mundo, todo a sido una dulce vivencia del día a día junto a ti, te amo.

—Y yo a ti. —la besa.

**Fin…**

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño proyecto, se que para algunos este es un final, algo abrupto, pero creo que hasta aqui esta bien porque de seguir, contar una vida de noviazgo hasta que se casen, ****podría**** tomar bastante tiempo. En fin, si haz llegado hasta aquí, significa que realmente te ha gustado y me ****gustaría**** dirigirles una pregunta a ustedes mi audiencia, ¿les ****gustaría**** un lemon de esta pareja? Pueden dejar sus respuestas en los comentarios oh, si gustan un mensaje privado, dependiendo de lo que quieran publicare justo en esta misma historia, bueno nos leemos hasta la ****próxima****.**


End file.
